You Belong With Me
by Lilas Heiress
Summary: TRADUCTION / Merlin Emrys, tout nouveau à Camelot, débute une étrange correspondance avec son voisin, le bel Arthur Pendragon. Et si un simple échange de messages au travers d'une fenêtre débouchait sur la plus belle des histoires ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Me revoici avec une fanfiction Merthur!

Tout d'abord, sachez que cette histoire n'est pas la mienne, j'ai décidé, avec l'accord de l'auteur originale, de vous traduire à ma sauce cette fanfiction qui est mon AU préféré concernant ce couple. Il s'agit d'une histoire se situant dans le futur (Alternative Univers donc), et mettant en scène une version moderne des personnages d'Arthur, de Merlin et de quelques autres.  
>En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture.<p>

**Titre: **You Belong With Me

**Auteur:** My Devils Advocate

**Traduction:** Lilas

**Bêta :** Cherry Hitomie

**Paring:** Merlin/Arthur

**Rating:** NC17

**Disclamer:** Le texte original appartient à My Devils Advocate. De plus, les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à la BBC, je ne fais que les emprunter pour m'amuser un peu et ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de tout ceci.

**Résumé:** Merlin Emrys, tout nouveau à Camelot, débute une étrange correspondance avec son voisin, le bel Arthur Pendragon. Et si un simple échange de messages au travers d'une fenêtre débouchait sur la plus belle histoire des histoires ?

**Note:** Cette histoire est basée sur la chanson de Taylor Swift portant le même nom. Allez voir le clip si vous ne le connaissez pas, car certaines scènes s'y recoupent ^^

**Ceci est une version corrigée de la première version**

ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>You Belong With Me<strong>

**Chapitre** **1 :**

Tout d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter. Mon nom est Merlin Emrys. J'ai dix sept ans et je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un geek. Je vis en compagnie de ma mère, Hunith, dans une toute petite maison au cœur de la ville de Camelot. Je joue de la clarinette et je suis considéré comme un ado à l'intelligence "supérieure", bien que je déteste cette idée…

Maman et moi venions tout juste d'emménager dans cette ville et cela ne faisait qu'une petite semaine que nous habitions cette maison, lorsque mon quotidien fut bouleversé. Je me trouvais en train de détailler l'immense demeure voisine de notre humble bicoque par la fenêtre, lorsque soudain, je vis la lumière de la chambre opposée à la mienne s'allumer. Au début, cela ne me surprit pas outre mesure, après tout, toute maison est supposée être habitée. Mais je remarquais que pour la première fois, les volets avaient été ouverts et que le rebord de la fenêtre était occupé par un Adonis à la chevelure d'or. Plus étonnant encore, il pleurait.  
>J'eus le souffle coupé lorsque je le reconnus. Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'Arthur Pendragon – Représentant des élèves, Capitaine de l'équipe de football, étudiant brillant, pour faire court, le meilleur dans tous les domaines.<p>

Je ne lui avais jamais parlé en personne, mais j'avais toujours imaginé qu'il n'était qu'un autre de ces riches crétins qui jugeaient les gens de manière on ne peut plus superficielle. Mais à présent, le voilà qui se retrouvait à pleurer juste en face de ma fenêtre. J'en suis resté abasourdi.

Qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser ce garçon apparemment parfait à sangloter de la sorte ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut cette pensée qui fut à l'origine de tout…

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, j'attrapais mon calepin à dessin, un marqueur et écris en gros caractères:

**CA VA ?**

J'ouvris ensuite ma fenêtre, faisant fi de la fraîcheur automnale et lui fit de grands signes de la main afin d'attirer son attention. Finalement, cela fonctionna et il jeta un regard dans ma direction. Au début, il n'eut aucune réaction visible, se contentant juste de me fixer avec curiosité. Je suppose qu'il avait pensé se trouver seul, plongé au tréfonds de son gouffre de tristesse et que le fait qu'un geek comme moi l'ait surpris dans un tel moment de faiblesse lui apparut tout simplement comme effroyable. J'avais raison. En à peine une seconde, il referma ses persiennes et son ombre disparut de l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Je ne le revis plus, excepté quelques vagues fois au lycée, jusqu'à la semaine suivante, dans la soirée du vendredi. Il se tenait accoudé à sa fenêtre, pleurant de nouveau. J'étais curieux de savoir si c'était une habitude chez lui. Je n'avais pas jeté le message de l'autre jour, je me dis donc qu'au risque de passer pour un cinglé, j'allais à nouveau tenter d'enter en contact avec lui. J'ouvris donc ma fenêtre et tendis mon enseigne improvisée pour la seconde fois.  
>Au début, je crus qu'il s'était contenté de se lever pour disparaître à nouveau, mais, quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour avec une paire de jumelles, un bloc de papier et un marqueur. Une vague de soulagement m'envahit en constatant que je n'étais peut-être pas passé pour un total dément en essayant de le consoler.<p>

Il tendit un message dans ma direction, que je ne pus lire avant de me saisir également de jumelles (qui m'avait été donné par mon oncle Gaius, qui s'en servait afin d'observer les oiseaux.)

Sa réponse fut:

**CA VA ALLER. MERCI ****QUAND**** MÊME**

Je me dépêchais de griffonner en retour:

**OK, SUPER**

C'était totalement minable mais qu'aurais-je pu dire d'autre ? Je ne connaissais pas ce mec après tout, je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre de lui demander ce qui le bouleversait à ce point. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais il répondit:

**QUI ES-TU ?**

Il voulait apparemment continuer de communiquer avec moi. Ceci était la preuve qu'il ne savait décidément pas qui j'étais. Parce que, pour être franc, au lycée, j'étais ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme un parfait loser. Moi-même je l'admets. Je ne possède que deux amis au monde, Will et Gwen. Je suis un geek de l'orchestre de l'école, suis activement impliqué dans le club d'art et pour couronner le tout, je suis un étudient boursier qui n'a pour ainsi dire pas le moindre sous en poche. Ce qui revient à être un putain de loser à Camelot High.

Je gribouillais:

**MERLIN. ON EST DANS LE MÊME LYCÉE**

A travers mes jumelles, je vis sa réaction. Il était surpris de ne pas me reconnaître. Moi, je ne l'étais pas d'un iota.

**DONC TU SAIS QUI JE SUIS…**

Arthur écrivit en guise de réponse avant de tourner la page et d'ajouter:

**QUELLE CLASSE ?**

**1ERE**

J'entendis qu'on frappait à ma porte et dissimulais au plus vite mon bloc à dessin. J'allais ouvrir pour y découvrir ma mère vêtue de son pyjama le plus saillant…en flanelle, d'une couleur jaune poussin et recouvert de vaches brunes.  
>- Merlin, que veux-tu manger demain ?<p>

Sérieusement ? Elle interrompait vraiment ma session "premier contact avec le dieu sexy du lycée" pour me demander ce que je voulais comme déjeuner ? _Purée..._

- HumcUn sandwich au beurre de cacahuète, merci Maman.  
>- Très bien, bonne nuit mon chéri.<br>- Bonne nuit Maman.

Ne vous faites pas de fausses idées, j'apprécie vraiment toutes ces petites attentions, comme celle de me préparer mon déjeuner tous les matins avant de partir au travail, mais je me demande parfois si elle me laissera quitter cette maison avant que je commence à avoir des cheveux blancs.  
>Après avoir refermé ma porte, je me précipitais en direction de ma fenêtre.<p>

"Merde!" Arthur était parti. Mais il avait laissé son bloc-notes posé contre sa vitre de telle manière que je pus lire:

**BONNE NUIT MERLIN. A LA PROCHAINE**

Et nous prîmes l'habitude de répéter ce petit rituel tous les soirs, parlant simplement de nous-mêmes et de ce que nous attendions de la vie. Cela perdura pendant quelques semaines et Arthur ne pleura plus, mais malgré tout, une partie de moi désirait toujours connaître la raison de sa peine. Je n'osais pourtant pas relancer le sujet. Pendant tout ce temps, je ne lui avais pas adressé une seule fois la parole au lycée. Il me vit quelques fois au croisement d'un couloir, se contentant de me sourire timidement avant de se précipiter en classe ou aux entraînements de football.

La nuit précédant le premier match qui ouvrait la saison du championnat sportif inter-lycée, ainsi que ma première performance au sein de l'orchestre, j'eus finalement le courage de lui demander ce qui l'avait tant bouleversé aux prémisses de notre rencontre.  
>J'étais nerveux durant toute la soirée en attendant l'heure de notre réunion non-officielle. Finalement, le soleil se coucha et je me précipitais vers ma fenêtre, mon message déjà prêt en main. Je l'apposais contre ma vitre, anxieux, espérant une réponse en retenant mon souffle.<p>

**POURQUOI**** TU PLEURAIS LES 2 **

**PREMIÈRES FOIS QU'ON S'EST PARLE ?**

Il passa des minutes qui me parurent extraordinairement longues à écrire son message avant de finalement répondre:

**VEUX PAS EN PARLER**

La suite fut tout aussi brève:

**BONNE NUIT MERLIN**

Je soupirais et écris exactement ce que je pensais de lui à ce moment précis, puis tendis mon calepin face à sa fenêtre à présent désertée.

**TU ES TROP BEAU POUR ÊTRE TRISTE**

* * *

><p>Voici la fin du premier chapitre.<p>

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je continuer?

Bien à vous,

Lilas


	2. Chapter 2

Pardon pour ce retard inexcusable, mais entre les fêtes et la reprise des cours, je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi. Mais me revoilà en vous promettant de poster la suite bien plus rapidement.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais je le ferais la prochaine fois. Je vous remercie malgré tout pour vos encouragements, ils m'ont réchauffé le cœur.

Sans plus attendre, voici le second chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

La nuit du match de football arriva et après une brève prestation de l'hymne de l'école, je passais le reste de la soirée assis dans les gradins.  
><em>Nom de Dieu !<em> La tenue de football sied parfaitement à Arthur. J'en bavais presque, le contemplant dans son uniforme rouge et or, son maillot étroit laissant transparaître sa fine musculature et son short faisant ressortir le galbe parfait de ses fesses.  
><em>Purée..<em>.me renfrognais-je, _j'aurais du prendre mes jumelles._

Dès que le match fut terminé (nous gagnâmes, bien entendu), je montais sur mon vélo rouillé et rentrais rapidement à la maison. Là bas, je boudais dans mon coin en écoutant de la musique. Je réalisais soudain quelque chose. Mes sentiments pour Arthur étaient en train d'évoluer. Je ne le voyais plus comme un beau gosse sans cervelle, il commençait sérieusement à me plaire. Je veux dire, soyons honnête, je passais la moitié de mon temps à l'admirer et l'autre moitié à foudroyer sa petite amie du regard. Je vous laisse deviner que, comme par hasard, cette dernière, Sophia, était à la tête des pom-pom girl.

« Merde », je soufflais à haute voix.

C'était juste cruel qu'entre tous, j'ai un faible pour Arthur ''Putaindeparfait'' Pendragon. Le problème n'était pas uniquement qu'il était hétéro. Bon oui, j'avoue que ça jouait beaucoup. Il était le plus hétéro des hétéros, mais même s'il ne l'avait pas été, il serait demeuré totalement et irrémédiablement inaccessible.  
>Je vous le donne en mille, devinez ce que le petit loser gay accidentellement-accro-au-capitaine-de-football que je suis fit pour remédier à cette déprimante révélation?<br>Indubitablement, je suis intelligent, mais parfois, je peux être un vrai imbécile...  
>Donc, je me rendis au rez-de-chaussée puis cambriolais la cuisine d'une tablette entière de chocolat et d'une bouteille de vodka, avant de me saisir d'un carton de jus d'orange dans le frigo et de me retirer dans ma chambre.<p>

Une demi-heure, une moitié de tablette et le quart de la bouteille de vodka plus tard, je me retrouvais à écouter de la musique à fond, dansant autour de ma chambre uniquement vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un boxer noir. Tout cela avec mes rideaux grands ouverts.

Stupide !

Mais j'imaginais qu'Arthur n'allait certainement pas rentrer chez lui avant un bon moment, parce qu'il serait dehors en train de fêter sa victoire avec ses potes et... _elle_. De plus, j'étais certain qu'il ne voudrait plus me parler après mon échec de la dernière fois. Donc, je n'avais pas jeté un seul regard en direction de sa fenêtre, la mienne étant grande ouverte pour me permettre de profiter de l'air frais de la nuit pendant que je dansais.  
>Je poussais un petit cri lorsque l'une de mes chansons préférée passa à la radio.<p>

_You Belong With Me_ – Taylor Swift.

Ce qui, quand on y pense bien, était plutôt amusant étant donné que c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire entre Arthur et moi... enfin, pas totalement. Oui, l'étrange correspondance que nous entretenions rappelait beaucoup les événements relatés dans le clip de la chanson, mais ça s'arrêtait là.  
>Oh et puis de toute façon, j'étais biiiieeeen trop saoul pour penser clairement alors que je commençais à chanter, ma souris sans fil en main, imitant la star de la country. Balançant mes hanches au rythme de la musique, je m'amusais comme un fou en mimant les paroles quand soudain, mes yeux se posèrent involontairement sur la fenêtre d'Arthur. Son bloc était posé contre sa fenêtre aux volets grands ouverts. Une vague de terreur me figea sur place.<p>

Putain... Il m'avait vu dansé comme un abruti. Sur Taylor Swift qui plus est. Fuck My Life.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, ainsi que ma paire de jumelle, je lus le message :

**TU AS L'AIR HEUREUX QUAND TU DANSES**

Et puis merde, je m'en foutais, j'étais saoul après tout. Mais entre toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire, pourquoi avoir écrit cela ?  
>Je me glissais donc dans mon lit presque immédiatement après cet indicent, mon trip était mort de toute façon et je décidais d'oublier l'étrange message d'Arthur jusqu'au lendemain.<p>

Samedi, je fis mes devoirs, rédactions et étudiais pour un test. La soirée arriva et je m'assis à ma fenêtre, attendant Arthur pendant plus d'une heure. Il ne vint pas. Pas de trace de lui dimanche soir non plus. J'étais complètement et amèrement déçu, j'en étais presque arrivé à penser que nous étions amis (même si mes attentions à son égard étaient bien plus qu'amicales).  
>Il ne réapparut pas à sa fenêtre avant le mardi de la semaine suivante. J'avais déjà presque abandonné mon habitude de jeter un œil à sa fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un nouveau message, le moindre signe de vie, et lisais dans ma chambre.<p>

Presque...

Et je vis soudain une ombre s'asseoir dans l'interstice des ses volets à moitié fermés. Il ne les ouvrit pas. Il pleurait à nouveau, je le savais et cela me brisa le cœur de savoir que je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier.  
>Cinq minutes plus tard, les persiennes s'écartèrent doucement pour révéler le visage gonflé de larmes de ce jeune homme pour qui mes sentiments ne cessaient de grandir. Et ce fut cette nuit que tout changea entre nous, la nuit où nous devînmes de vrais amis, la nuit où je tombais irrévocablement amoureux d'Arthur Pendragon.<p>

Nous restâmes accoudés à nos fenêtres jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il me révéla la raison de ses pleures. Son père était, en surface, un homme d'affaire à succès extrêmement influent, mais sous cette apparence, c'était un alcoolique abusif qui blâmait Arthur pour la mort de sa mère. Son père le haïssait et Arthur ne le supportait plus. Voilà pourquoi parfois, ne pouvant contenir sa frustration et sa peine, il éclatait en sanglots.  
>Il ne fut pas le seul à se dévoiler. Je lui avouais de mon côté pourquoi je me sentais si minable. Mon raisonnement sembla néanmoins le faire rire.<p>

**JE NE PENSE PAS QUE TU SOIS UN LOSER**

Il ajouta :

**TU ES PROBABLEMENT MON MEILLEUR POTE ET JE NE T'AI JAMAIS ADRESSE LA PAROLE**

Je souris tristement en guise de réponse. C'était vrai, Arthur savait plus de choses à propos de moi que tous mes autres amis réunis. Notre amitié secrète était, à mes yeux, pure et magnifique parce que personne d'autre ne savait. Et si Arthur le désirait, personne n'avait besoin de savoir. Mais j'avouais éprouver l'envie désespérante de pouvoir lui parler au lycée. Je voulais entendre sa voix me confesser toutes ces choses dont nous parlions le soir à travers nos fenêtres.  
>J'écris donc, hésitant :<p>

**TU CROIS QU'ON POURRAIT ?**

**TU ES LIBRE SAMEDI ?**

J'avalais nerveusement ma salive. Allais-je réellement passer la journée avec Arthur ?

**OK. ON VA OU ?**

**VIENS AVEC MOI A LONDRES**

Oh mon Dieu ! J'allais aller à Londres avec Arthur, et nous serions SEULS. J'étais sur le point d'avoir une attaque cardiaque.

**ON Y FERAIT QUOI ?**

_STP, dis 'on fera l'amour comme des ados en chaleur'. STP, dis 'on fera l'amour comme des ados en chaleur'._

**JE DOIS ACHETER DES BOUQUINS. ON POURRAIT Y DÉJEUNER.**

Crotte...

**OK. JE DOIS ACHETER UN NOUVEAU BLOC A DESSINS...**

Avant qu'Arthur n'ait eu le temps de répondre, son portable sonna. Il me fit signe qu'il revenait tout de suite. Je le regardais à travers mes jumelles alors qu'il décrochait. Au début, il semblait heureux de parler à son interlocuteur, quel qu'il soit, mais très vite, son expression souriante se transforma en une grimace tempétueuse. D'après ce que je pouvais voir, son échange cordial devint un match de cris. Finalement, il poussa un profond soupir et regarda son portable piteusement. On venait de lui raccrocher au nez.  
>Presque immédiatement, il fut de retour à sa fenêtre et sans que j'eus besoin de lui demander, il leva un nouveau message à mon intention.<p>

**DRAME DE FILLES... *SOUPIR***

**JE NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR**

Cela le fit rire. Il me gratifia d'un sourire qui faillit me faire tomber de ma chaise. Purée... J'étais totalement foutu. Comment étais-je supposé passer une journée entière en sa seule compagnie sans au moins tenter un attouchement inapproprié ?  
>Arthur ajouta:<p>

**JE SAIS QUE TU ES VIERGE, MAIS TU AS DÉJÀ EMBRASSE QUELQU'UN AU MOINS ?**

Je ne pouvais que remarquer que sa question n'impliquait aucun genre. Putain, il sait que je suis... Merde.  
>Je devais vite penser à une réponse quelque peu spirituelle pour cacher mon embarras.<p>

**JE SUIS AUSSI PUR QUE LA NEIGE**

Purée, bon, s'il doutait que j'étais gay, maintenant je venais de le lui confirmer.  
>Je marmonnais dans ma barbe <em>« Merde, Merlin, tu parles d'une réplique spirituelle – c'était surtout putain de mièvre ».<em>  
>Je ne pouvais décemment pas continuer à lui parler si la conversation m'entraînait sur un terrain si glissant. Cela rendrait les choses bien trop embarrassantes samedi. De plus, je ne voulais pas que le mec sur lequel je craquais soit le premier à savoir que je suis gay.<p>

**JE DOIS Y ALLER. ON SE VOIT DEMAIN. BONNE NUIT**

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse.

* * *

><p>Votre avis ?<p>

A très bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Encore une fois, pardon pour le retard mais mes cours me prennent un temps pas possible...

Déjà, merci pour vos petites reviews. Je vous promet que le prochain chapitre arrivera bien plus tôt car je l'ai déjà terminé ! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Vendredi matin vint, la veille de samedi _*gulp*_  
>La journée passa plutôt rapidement, pas que je sois particulièrement attentif – mon esprit était étrangement vide. Gwen fut la première à le remarquer au déjeuner.<br>« Merlin, ça va ? Tu sembles vraiment distant aujourd'hui, tu es différent depuis quelques semaines», demanda-t-elle timidement.  
>Il me fallut une seconde pour enregistrer ce qu'elle venait de me dire. J'avais vraiment la tête ailleurs ces derniers temps.<br>« Je vais bien, merci Gwen. Je suis juste préoccupé ».

«Tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler... »

« Je sais, merci. »

Notre conversation fut interrompue lorsque Arthur et ses deux meilleurs amis passèrent non loin de notre table. Gwen ne pouvait quitter Léon des yeux et de mon côté, je ne voyais qu'Arthur, qui me renvoya un regard ardent. Je suis persuadé qu'à cet instant, je fondis en un amas informe sur ma chaise.  
>Je poussais un soupir bruyant, j'étais totalement foutu.<br>La cloche sonna et après un bref salut à Gwen et à un Will parfaitement muet, je courus jusqu'à mon prochain cours, maths.

Une demi-heure plus tard, mes yeux se fermaient tous seuls et ma tête reposait au creux de mes bras. Les maths étaient la plupart du temps la matière la plus ennuyeuse qui soit, mais avec ma concentration ralentie de ces derniers jours, c'était tout simplement insupportable. J'avais besoin de sortir d'ici, juste pour cinq minutes bénies, pour m'éclaircir les idées et me dégourdir les jambes.  
>Je levais donc ma main et attendis que le professeur m'interpelle.<p>

« Je pourrais aller aux toilettes s'il vous plaît ? » demandais-je avec politesse.

« Oui Merlin, vas-y », dit-elle, lassée.

Je marchais lentement jusqu'aux toilettes des garçons, m'arrêtais pour boire un coup à la fontaine (la plupart de l'eau atteignant mon tee-shirt au lieu de ma bouche) et lus toutes les annonces sur tous les tableaux qui me séparaient des toilettes. Finalement, je poussais la porte, entrais et me stoppais brusquement.  
>C'est pas vrai ! J'étais maudit !<br>Arthur était là, devant moi, penché sur un lavabo, passant ses mains remplies d'eau sur son visage d'ange. Et tout ce que je fus capable de faire, c'était le regarder... devais-je lui parler ?

« Arthur », déclarais-je calmement.

Il se redressa et me fixa, étonné. Un petit sourire vint éclairer ses traits et il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparaient pour poser un doigt sur mes lèvres. Le contact de sa peau me brûla et je dus réprimer un frisson de désir.  
>Il prit un stylo et un morceau de papier froissé dans son sac à dos pour y écrire quelque chose. Le plaçant au creux de ma main, il se précipita hors de des toilettes. Lorsque j'ouvris le mot, je lus:<p>

_NE DIS RIEN. ON SE VOIT SAMEDI._

Okay, sérieusement, ça commençait à devenir un peu bizarre non? Est-ce que tous les ados normaux ont des amitiés de ce genre ? Non, bien sûr que non, mais son comportement devait entrer dans les termes de cette amitié tout sauf conventionnelle. Parce que la façon dont il m'avait regardé dans les yeux et ce doigt qu'il avait posé sur mes lèvres étaient bien plus intimes que la totalité de ma relation avec Will ou Gwen...

Toute cette histoire avec Arthur était en train de foutre une sacrée pagaille dans ma vie.

Le reste de la journée passa en un éclair, mon esprit étant uniquement focalisé sur ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes. Enfin, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et je me dépêchais de rejoindre la salle de musique afin de revêtir l'uniforme de l'orchestre et ne pas être en retard pour le match. La confrontation de ce soir était importante, Camelot High jouait contre Mercia College – nos plus grands rivaux et tout le monde était excité par cette rencontre... même les geeks de l'orchestre.

A cinq heures tapantes, nous commençâmes à jouer face aux gradins alors que les parents et autres étudiants s'installaient. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous entamâmes l'hymne du lycée puis le match débuta. Je pris ma place et une fois de plus, je passais la moitié de la soirée à baver sur Arthur, jetant parfois des regards assassins à Sophia qui se tenait sur le côté du terrain.  
>Le match se termina et nous gagnâmes, grâce à un magnifique but d'Arthur durant les dernières minutes. Bon Dieu, y avait-il quelque chose qu'il était incapable d'accomplir ?<br>Je m'apprêtais à quitter le stade quand soudain, j'aperçus quelque chose. On me faisait un signe. Arthur me saluait de la main!

Je lui rendis son sourire et lui fit un petit coucou avant que Sophia ne se jette littéralement sur lui et n'accapare son attention.

_Salope..._

Malgré cela, cette petite preuve de notre amitié fut assez puissante pour me permettre de renter, un grand sourire aux lèvres, fredonnant des chansons d'amour. Je réalisais alors avec horreur que j'agissais comme un ado fou amoureux. J'entrais dans ma maison, vide, car Maman travaillait tard – je lui avais déjà proposé de prendre un petit boulot pour l'aider, mais elle n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler. Elle avait dit que mon travail était d'aller à l'école et ainsi d'avoir la chance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu... ensuite, elle avait parlé du fait que je deviendrais un riche docteur et que je pourrais lui accorder une retraite confortable. Cela me paraissait parfaitement acceptable, quoi qu'il arrive, je prendrais soin de ma mère car après tout, elle était ma seule famille je l'aimais plus que tout.

En passant dans la cuisine, j'attrapais du chocolat, de la vodka et du jus d'orange (en espérant que ça ne devienne pas une habitude) et montais dans ma chambre. Je soufflais de dépit alors que j'allumais mon ordinateur. J'étais à nouveau seul un samedi soir. C'était minable. Will était membre d'un groupe de jeunesse à l'église où son père officiait et Gwen était toujours en train de travailler au restaurant de sa famille.  
>Bien, il était temps de se relaxer et d'oublier Arthur, et notre rendez-vous du lendemain. Je décidais de regarder mon film préféré (qui était également celui d'Arthur), <em>Les Grands Frères,<em> tout en buvant, riant pendant les deux heures qui suivirent.  
>Le film prit fin et je me dis qu'il était probablement temps d'aller au lit ou quelque chose du genre, mais j'étais saoul et honnêtement, pas du tout fatigué, dévoré d'inquiétude à propos du lendemain. Malgré mon état d'ébriété avancé, je me demandais si Arthur était rentré. Je ramassais mes jumelles et ajustais ma vue plutôt trouble pour me focaliser sur la fenêtre voisine. Comme si Arthur n'attendait que cela, il alluma les lumières de sa chambre et entra. C'était une chance que je puisse le voir, car la plupart du temps, ses volets étaient fermés lorsque nous n'échangions pas de messages.<p>

"Oh mon Dieu" murmurais-je à haute voix alors qu'Arthur commençait à se déshabiller.

C'était mal, vraiment immoral de le regarder comme ça, surtout lorsqu'il ne prenait pas la peine de rabattre ses persiennes, pensant à tort que je dormais, étant donné que les lumières de ma chambre étaient éteintes. C'était comme dans l'un de ces films, lorsque l'un des personnages se fait tuer, on ne peut pas détourner le regard, même si on sait qu'on le devrait. Sauf que dans le cas présent, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup plus sexy, excitant même...  
>Premièrement, Arthur défit ses chaussures et les lança jusqu'aux pieds de sa porte. Je déglutis difficilement. Ensuite, il ôta nonchalamment ses longues chaussettes pour les mettre dans son panier à linge. Je ne pouvais croire ce que j'étais en train de voir... et <em>pour l'amour de Dieu<em>, j'espérais qu'il ne s'arrête pas avant d'être totalement et délicieusement nu.  
>Il souleva l'extrémité de son tee-shirt et passa le tissu couvert d'herbe et de terre au-dessus de sa tête, révélant ses abdominaux et ses bras parfaitement musclés. Je me sentais déjà à l'étroit dans mes sous-vêtements. Apparemment, le voyeurisme et l'alcool faisaient bon ménage.<br>Oh purée, Arthur était en train de défaire son short. Faisait-il exprès de le faire lentement glisser le long de ses jambes à la manière d'un strip-teaseur ou était-ce mon esprit qui me torturait ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en moquais bien. Je passais mes jumelles de ma main droite à ma gauche, mes doigts libres s'aventurant plus bas, caressant doucement mon entrejambe à travers mon boxer.  
>Le vêtement de sport d'Arthur chuta sur le sol, révélant ses sous-vêtements Calvin Klein d'un rouge qui rendait sa peau dorée encore plus chatoyante. J'étais incroyablement excité à cet instant, si cela était possible, j'aurais pu exploser sans même me toucher.<br>Après qu'il ce soit débarrassé de son short, je tournais toute mon attention sur l'unique vêtement qu'il lui restait et vis que par le plus magique des miracles, il semblait dans le même état que moi. Et il se caressait. Je suis persuadé qu'à cet instant, j'ai eu un malaise, car la seule chose dont je me souvins, ce fut qu'Arthur s'était assis sur le rebord de son lit, totalement nu, se masturbant doucement, une main sur sa magnifique hampe érigée alors que l'autre venait taquiner un des boutons de chairs qui dardait sa poitrine. J'étais assis sur ma chaise, me caressant furieusement en le regardant. J'étais au bord de la jouissance, mais...putain... je n'allais pas rendre les armes avant lui, même si Arthur n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans ma chambre.  
>Il prit vraiment son temps, titillant, s'amusant lentement. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, ses yeux clôt alors que ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes. Son corps était recouvert de fines gouttes de sueurs qui rendaient son corps presque lumineux. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il soit possible que les choses deviennent encore plus sensuelles et excitantes. Mais j'avais tort.<br>Quelques minutes plus tard, il augmenta la cadence, sa main gauche abandonna sa poitrine et tâtonna pour ouvrir un tiroir à côté de son lit. Je le vis sortir une sorte de gel qu'il décapsula d'une seule main pour ensuite en glisser quelques gouttes sur son membre palpitant et sa main libre avant de rejeter la bouteille sur le sol. Apparemment, quelque soit la lotion utilisée, elle fut plus qu'efficace car je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir en grand, laissant certainement échapper des gémissements de plaisir alors qu'il reprit son va et vient frénétique, sa respiration devenant aussi difficile que la mienne. Ensuite, il s'allongea sur le lit (laissant uniquement ses jambes et sa hampe turgescente visible à mon regard) et sa main gauche abandonnée se dirigea malicieusement entre ses cuisses, passa ses bijoux de familles et il inséra un doigt dans son intimité. S'en fut trop pour moi. Je perdis totalement le contrôle et explosait sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je ne fermais pas une seconde les yeux pour autant, sachant que je pourrais manquer la chose la plus sexy que j'ai vu dans ma vie.  
>Une vague pensée me vint alors,<em>" Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu la bonne idée de filmer ça ?" <em>mais elle fut balayée lorsque Arthur glissa un autre doigt au creux de son fourreau de chair. J'en gémis, me mordant violemment la lèvre au passage. Arthur rendit les armes, et malheureusement, je ne pus voir que le bas de son buste recouvert de semence là où j'aurais souhaité plus que tout observer son visage au moment de l'ultime jouissance. Le voir... alors qu'il criait de plaisir.  
>Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, Arthur alluma sa lampe de chevet puis se rendit dans un coin de sa chambre pour enfiler un boxer propre avant de grimper dans son lit.<p>

"Je crois que je vais faire de même", murmurais-je alors que j'attrapais un kleenex et nettoyais le rebord de ma fenêtre.

La lumière d'Arthur s'éteignit totalement et j'abandonnais mes jumelles sur ma chaise pour ramper jusqu'à mon lit. Ce ne fut qu'après cinq bonnes minutes à cajoler mon oreiller que je réalisais... Je devais passer la journée de demain avec lui. Comment serais-je censé être capable d'un tel miracle sans me repasser ce dont je venais d'être témoin en boucle dans ma tête et surtout sans avoir une satanée érection toutes les trois secondes ? Il faudra que je m'habille avec soin...

* * *

><p>La suite la semaine prochaine! Vos avis?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous. Comme promis, voici le 4ème chapitre de cette histoire ! Je vous remercie tout d'abord pour vos reviews et vos encouragements. En espérant que cette suite vous plaise, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 5 ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Le samedi matin tant attendu et redouté arriva et, après un rêve plutôt précis de ce qui s'était passé la veille, je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne et un goût affreux dans la bouche vers neuf heures. Je sortis tout juste de la douche lorsque je réalisais qu'Arthur n'avait jamais précisé où et quand nous allions nous retrouver pour aller à Londres. Par bus, le voyage était très long, par train c'était faisable mais la gare se trouvait à plus d'une demi-heure à pied, et vu que je ne possédais pas de voiture, je ne pouvais décemment pas réveiller ma mère pour lui demander de m'accompagner alors qu'elle avait travaillé toute la nuit.  
>Comment étais-je censé contacter Arthur pour me renseigner ? Je ne possédais même pas son numéro de portable pour lui envoyer un texto. Peut-être que cette omission était une excuse valable pour m'éviter d'avoir à lui faire face ? Parce que qu'après ce que j'avais surpris la veille, je n'étais toujours pas persuadé que je pourrais survivre à une journée en sa compagnie.<p>

Je rentrais donc dans ma chambre en serviette et fus sur le point de tirer mes rideaux lorsque je vis un message accroché aux volets clos d'Arthur. Quand les avait-il fermés? Je saisissais mes jumelles et lus:

**MERLIN – MIDI, ARRÊT DE BUS PRES DE MA MAISON. SOIS-LA**

Le message ne laissait pas place à la réplique – J'aimais ça.

Je m'habillais de mon pyjama et me décidais à choisir ce que j'allais mettre. Je finis par porter mon choix sur un jean noir assez serré (mais qui sur moi, avait toujours paru trop grand) et un tee-shirt gris dont les manches longues seraient remontées jusqu'aux coudes.

Je passais mon temps à lire (enfin, j'essayais sans trop y parvenir) et lorsque l'horloge annonça onze heures, je me levais et me préparais. J'enfilais mes chaussettes, mon jean, le tout agrémenté de ma ceinture avec une boucle représentant le sigle de Superman. Je repassais mon tee-shirt et l'étendis un instant le temps de me rendre dans la salle de bain et de tenter de faire quelque chose de mes cheveux.  
>J'empruntais la mousse de ma mère et me coiffais de manière à paraître nonchalamment échevelé tout en gardant un certain style. Malheureusement, rien de ce que je tentais ne put diminuer la taille de mes oreilles. Gwen me disait qu'elles me donnaient l'apparence d'un adorable bambin, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je voulais ressembler aujourd'hui... Mais alors pas DU TOUT.<p>

11h45 – Je saisis mon porte feuille contenant 50£ (la totalité de mon argent de poche pour deux semaines... aïe!) et l'enfonçais dans ma poche arrière. Après avoir pris mon baume à lèvre, j'enfilais mon tee-shirt et remontais les manches.

11h50 – Je choisis mon manteau le plus cool. Il était noir, assez long, en cuir tanné et allait bien avec ce que je portais. En plus d'avoir l'avantage de dissimuler certaines choses qui allaient forcément être visibles à un moment ou à un autre de la journée, il me donnait un air faussement décontracté. Il avait appartenu à mon père mais était toujours à la mode. Je fis tomber mon portable et mes clefs au fond de ma poche et sortis de ma chambre, mes chaussures en main.  
>Dans la cuisine, je bus un immense verre d'eau et écrivis un mot à ma mère la prévenant que j'étais partis à Londres et que je serais revenu un peu avant de dîner.<p>

Je restais debout comme un piquet devant ma porte à attendre que l'aiguille atteigne les 11h55. Il me faudrait bien cinq minutes pour faire le tour du pâté de maison et je ne voulais pas passer pour un total loser et arriver trop en avance.  
>Enfin, l'heure fatidique arriva et je sortis, prenant mon temps pour marcher, mon cœur battant quelque part dans ma gorge.<br>Il me fallut précisément cinq minutes pour arriver à l'arrêt de bus et je m'assis nerveusement sur le banc, attendant Arthur. Je ne voyais vraiment pas un gars comme lui prendre le bus pour aller à Londres, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, cette journée serait certainement pleine de surprises.

12h05 – Je n'étais pas anxieux, je frisais juste l'explosion nerveuse. Mon genou droit semblait être pris d'une crise d'épilepsie. Purée, j'espérais qu'Arthur n'allait pas me poser un lapin.

_Oh ta gueule Merlin_ , m'insurgeais-je. Il n'avait que cinq petites minutes de retard. Moi-même je ne suis d'habitude jamais à l'heure...

Mon portable annonça 12h11 lorsqu'une magnifique BMW rouge s'arrêta devant moi. La porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit et Le Prince Charmant (fantasme va-t-en!) émergea de la voiture écarlate. Sans prononcer un mot, il ferma le battant, fit le tour de la voiture et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sous l'abri bus.  
>Il portait un jean gris qui lui allait à la perfection et qui coûtait certainement plus cher que ma maison, un tee-shirt bleu ciel et une veste de cuir. Ses cheveux étaient parfaits, le sourire dont il me gratifia était parfait... Arthur Pendragon était juste parfait, putain de crétin !<p>

Après qu'il eut pris place à mes côtés, aucun de nous ne parla pendant une bonne minute. Une étrange tension émanait de nos deux corps à la fois si proches et si lointains. J'en arrivais à penser que je devrais faire un commentaire sur le temps (_On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir_...) mais Arthur se tourna vers moi et me tendit sa main.

« Salut, je suis Arthur Pendragon ».

J'admets que je fus pendant un instant totalement pantois et je déglutis bruyamment avant de me présenter « Merlin Emrys, comment vas-tu ? »

« C'est un plaisir de finalement de rencontrer. Mmh, j'imaginais que ta voix serait un peu plus aiguë par contre. » Il sourit comme un abruti à sa propre remarque.

_Crétin..._

« Désolé de te décevoir ». J'ai tenté de paraître offensé, mais honnêtement, s'il continuait à me sourire de cette façon, je crois que j'aurais pu tout lui pardonner, même d'avoir tué ma mère.

Il eut un petit rire, auquel je répondis par un sourire gêné. Ensuite, ce silence insidieux retomba entre nous.

« On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir », dis-je avant même que mon cerveau ne le réalise.

Il me regarda, un sourcil levé et demanda : « Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de me parler du temps qu'il fait, Merlin?»  
>« Oui, en fait, sur le moment, ça m'a semblé approprié, étant donné qu'il pleut beaucoup ici. »<br>« Si je ne savais pas déjà que tu es un génie, je penserais que tu es l'idiot le plus irrécupérable que j'ai jamais rencontré. »  
>« Et si je ne savais pas déjà que tu es un crétin, je te retournerais le compliment. »<br>Quelle idée eut-il par la suite de me gratifier d'une grimace aussi... *hot* ? Je fus soudain propulsé la veille au soir et dus croiser furieusement mes jambes pour ne pas que mon trouble devienne trop évident...  
>«Ouais, je suppose qu'on devrait y aller, sinon on sera jamais de retour à une heure décente », dit Arthur, me ramenant à la réalité elle aussi ô combien délicieuse.<br>« Oui, je suppose » _Ou nous pourrions nous retrouver accidentellement coincés à Londres pour la nuit, on se trouverait un hôtel et on ferait des cochonneries jusqu'à l'aube..._

Bon, j'avoue que ce fantasme était plutôt agréable, mais malheureusement, deux facteurs non envisagés entèrent dans la partie, évinçant totalement la possibilité qu'une chose pareille puisse se produire. Premièrement, Arthur, ne l'oublions pas, était complètement vertueux (mon Dieu, comme ça sonne médiéval...) et deuxièmement, nous nous arrêtâmes quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison de Sophia. _Putain de putain de putain..._

Elle nous attendait au bord de la route, habillée d'une jupe ultra-méga courte accompagnée de bas, d'un col roulé violet couvert d'un manteau long et elle portait des chaussures assorties. Je roulais des yeux parce que, honnêtement, qui porte des talons aiguilles pour aller faire du shopping ? Je croyais que ces choses faisaient mal au pied ? Quelle pétasse !  
>Après que nous nous soyons garés, elle ne bougea pas. Arthur comprit son manège après quelques secondes et sortit pour aller lui ouvrir la porte. Pour qui elle se prenait cette conne ? Une reine ? Je sais que c'est supposé être galant et normal pour un garçon d'agir ainsi, mais sérieusement, avec elle ça faisait carrément prétentieux.<br>Une fois qu'elle fut installée derrière moi dans la voiture, Arthur retourna à sa place et nous présenta rapidement l'un à l'autre avant que nous prenions la direction de la capitale.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard et une bonne vingtaine supplémentaires, le temps de trouver une place de parking, nous émergeâmes tous de la voiture et nous regardâmes en chien de faïence, attendant que quelqu'un décide quoi faire.  
>Sophia souffla dans mon dos : « Bon, bah je vais chez la manucure, je vous rejoindrais devant le Chichi's Coffee à quatre heures, okay ?<p>

« Okay bébé », répondit Arthur avec automatisme.

Sophia lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et partit en direction de son salon de beauté pour acérer ses serres de rapace.  
>Arthur et moi marchâmes en silence pendant quelques minutes, prenant la direction des grands magasins. Je faillis trébucher lorsqu'il déclara de but en blanc :<br>« Elle me trompe »  
>« Quoi » ?<br>« Ouais, elle ne sait pas que je suis au courant, mais j'en suis certain. Avec un gars de l'équipe de cricket. »

_Mais quelle ignoble salope ! Quelle personne censée irait tromper un mec comme Arthur ?_

« Tu vas rompre avec elle ? » demandais-je, essayant de ne pas trop espérer.  
>« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'aime plus, c'est certain, mais bon, être avec elle rend les choses plus faciles avec mon père. Il l'aime bien, pour une raison qui m'échappe. »<br>« Purée, je suis désolé Arthur. Je ne sais pas quoi dire... »  
>« C'est rien, j'ai toujours su que c'était une salope, c'est certainement pour ça que je suis sorti avec elle au début. C'est plutôt ironique quand on y pense. »<br>« Ironique ? »  
>« J'ai menti Merlin », avoua-t-il, ennuyé d'avoir à l'admettre à haute voix.<br>« A quel propos ? »  
>« Putain, t'es vraiment un idiot. Je suis puceau, je n'ai jamais couché avec elle. »<br>« Hein ? Bah pourquoi ? »  
>« Je suppose que je ne voulais pas gâcher ma première fois avec une telle conne. Détrompes-toi, je ne suis pas comme ces filles qui ont besoin de roses et de toutes ces conneries pour faire tomber sa petite culotte, mais coucher avec quelqu'un qui tiendrait vraiment à moi serait plutôt cool. »<br>« Ouais, possible... ».  
>Il eut un petit rire moqueur.<br>« Quoi ? Tu ne voudrais pas que ta première fois soit avec une personne que tu apprécies au moins un peu ? Je te connais Merlin, tu es intelligent et sensible, tu veux que ce soit spécial » dit-il avec condescendance.  
>Il avait raison, je voulais en effet perdre ma virginité avec quelqu'un de « spécial », comme il le disait. Pas dans l'arrière cour d'un pub miteux avec un vague pote rencontré au lycée ou à la fac. Plus précisément, je voulais qu'Arthur soit mon premier. Je savais qu'il serait un amant fantastique, surtout avec ses magnifiques bijoux de famille. Miam...<p>

Aucun de nous ne parla pendant un moment, malheureusement, nous n'étions pas encore d'assez bon amis pour que ce silence soit confortable. Nous marchâmes lentement, essayant de dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi ! - qui ne nous paraisse pas trop minable.  
>« Tiens, c'est la libraire où je voulais aller », déclara Arthur.<br>« Merci mon Dieu », répondis-je un peu trop rapidement.  
>Il me regarda étrangement.<br>« Tu cherches un livre en particulier ? »  
>« Ouais, c'est une amie qui me l'a conseillé. »<br>Okay, était-il intentionnellement vague ou essayait-il de m'embrouiller ?  
>« Et ce livre répond au doux nom de... »<br>Il soupira bruyamment avant de répondre rapidement : « L'Oiseau de Cachemire »  
>« Ça parle de quoi ? »<br>« Je ne suis pas sûr, Morgana m'a juste dit que l'histoire se passait en Inde durant l'occupation Anglaise, et que c'était le meilleur livre qu'elle ait lu. Elle est libraire, ce n'est donc pas peu dire. »  
>« Tu pourrais me le prêter quand tu auras terminé ? »<br>Il me répondit d'un de ces sourires à faire fondre l'Antarctique et je manquais de m'étaler par terre. Était-ce possible d'être aussi parfait ? Était-ce même légal ?

Suite à une demi-heure de recherche dans la librairie à trois étages, Arthur refusant de demander de l'aide à un employé, il paya et nous reprîmes notre route.  
>On décida qu'il était l'heure de casser la croûte, enfin, quelque que soit le nom qu'on peut donner à un déjeuner à deux heures de l'après midi. On s'installa dans un bar non loin de là et nous commandâmes rapidement. Arthur prit une bière avec son repas. Je fis la grimace.<br>Il me vit regarder sa boisson d'un œil noir. « Pardon, t'en voulais une ? »  
>Il me sortit de ma contemplation. « Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes. »<br>« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais le moindre problème ? » demanda-t-il, sincèrement étonné.  
>« J'ai un an de moins que toi Arthur, je n'ai que 17 ans. »<br>« Ah oui, haha, j'avais oublié ce détail ! » Il me gratifia d'un sourire satisfait. « C'est dommage, je pourrais pas te demander de venir en boîte avec moi le weekend prochain. »

NONNNNNN ! Aller en boîte avec Arthur ? Il serait totalement saoul et d'humeur festive. Je pourrais alors le peloter sans vergogne sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. _Fuck my life !_

« Non, à moins que tu ne saches où je pourrais me dégoter une fausse carte d'identité, vraiment bon marché. »  
>« Ben puisque tu en parles... », Commença-t-il. « Laisse tomber, garde juste ton samedi prochain de libre okay ? »<br>Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment me passer une fausse carte d'identité ? Non...  
>« Okay, je regarderais mon agenda pour être certain de te consacrer une soirée dans ma semaine ultra chargée.»<br>Il eut un petit sourire et moi, je fondis sur ma chaise.  
>« Bon, il nous reste une demi-heure de temps libre avant de retrouver Sophia, tu veux faire quoi ?<br>Ce fut à mon tour de sourire.  
>« Arthur, tu as déjà joué à <em>Dance Dance Revolution<em> ? »  
>Une expression profondément horrifiée passa sur son visage. « Tu n'es pas sérieux... »<br>« Oh que si ! » rétorquais-je.

Huit parties de DDR plus tard, six paris gagnés et 50£ supplémentaires en poche, nous nous retrouvâmes devant le ChiChi's Coffee, attendant que Sophia daigne arriver. Elle eut vingt minutes de retard et quand elle montra enfin le bout de son nez, elle nous considéra avec indignation, comme si c'était nous qui l'avions faite attendre.  
>Lors du voyage de retour, je dus m'asseoir sur la banquette arrière. Tout le monde resta silencieux, la radio étant l'unique chose qui brisait la tension à couper au couteau. Les premières notes de « You Belong With Me » de Taylor Swift, débutèrent et je ne pus d'empêcher de me laisser entraîner dans le fantasme où cette chanson serait la notre, à Arthur et à moi. Elle nous correspondait tellement. Je fus cruellement arraché à la meilleure partie de ma rêverie (Où le Prince Arthur sauvait son serviteur, Merlin, des mains du bourreau pour lui faire subir une punition personnelle qui impliquerait qu'il serait par la suite incapable de s'asseoir pendant plusieurs jours...).<p>

J'étais douloureusement excité et Sophia sauta hors de la voiture. Je devais à présent me lever et prendre sa place sur le siège avant. Heureusement pour moi, je portais toujours mon manteau long. (Note mentale : toujours porter ce genre de vêtements « sauveurs de vie » en compagnie d'Arthur.)

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions devant ma maison. Cette journée ressemblait tellement à un rencard (en oubliant la présence de Sophia) que je m'attendis presque à ce qu'il sorte de sa voiture pour me raccompagner jusqu'à ma porte.  
>Je sortis précipitamment et m'apprêtais à me pencher à la fenêtre conducteur pour lui dire au revoir quand je vis qu'il était effectivement sortit de sa voiture et était sur le point (sans blague!) de me raccompagner jusqu'à mon perron.<br>J'étais perplexe, effrayé et me sentais un peu fiévreux. Était-ce trop demander que d'espérer qu'il m'embrasse pour me souhaiter bonne nuit ?  
>Il marcha derrière moi en direction de ma porte d'entrée.<p>

« C'était... super aujourd'hui Arthur. C'était cool de passer du temps avec toi en utilisant nos cordes vocales plutôt qu'un marqueur. »  
>Il pouffa. « Ouais, je suis d'accord... et n'oublie pas qu'on se voit samedi prochain. »<p>

OMG, franchement, ça sonne carrément comme un second rendez-vous non ?  
>Nous avions atteint mon porche. Devais-je l'inviter à entrer ?<p>

« Oui, bien sûr. » Bon aller, on ne vit qu'une fois. « Tu...euh... tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? »  
>« Nan, je pensais rester à la maison, regarder la télé... »<br>Vas-y Merlin, accouche espère de minable trouillard. Accouche !  
>« Ça te dirait t'entrer ? Ma mère travaille tard ce soir et je sais où elle range la vodka. » Déclarais-je enfin, essayant le plus possible de cacher la pointe de ''je veux te baiser sur place'' qui résonnait dans ma voix.<br>Son visage refléta une intense réflexion. Je n'étais pas certain moi-même que ce soit une bonne idée mais mes raisons étaient bien différentes de celles d'Arthur. Parce que, quand je suis saoul, je vous raconte pas le résultat...  
>Enfin, son expression se brisa en un sourire.<br>« Okay, pourquoi pas ? Juste le temps de ramener ma voiture, attraper ma PS3 et je suis de retour. »  
>« Super, la porte sera ouverte. Ma chambre est au grenier. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>*Ne pas tuer l'auteur à cause de ce mauvais cliffanger...*<em>

Votre avis?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous ! Je reviens donc avec la suite tant attendue. J'espère ainsi me faire pardonner le cliffanger du chapitre précédent. ^^

Je vous remercie pour vos merveilleuses reviews qui me donnent chaud au cœur et me poussent à traduire le plus vite possible.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

Arthur retourna dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui pendant que je tentais de redonner une figure décente à ma chambre. Mes gestes furent quelque peu frénétiques. Je rangeais mes magazines pornos, balançais mes vêtements sales dans le panier prévu à cet effet et humais mon couvre lit pour m'assurer qu'il ne sentait pas la vieille semence. Je me précipitais ensuite dans la cuisine et attrapais la vodka, le jus d'orange et le chocolat (ça commençait vraiment à devenir une mauvaise habitude mais bon, ce soir, je ne serais pas seul à boire!)  
>Je changeais de vêtement pour quelque chose de plus relax tout en restant cool et je cachais mon bloc à dessin (qui contenait une preuve plutôt flagrante de ce à quoi je m'étais adonné la veille) derrière la télévision.<p>

J'avais juste terminé quand Arthur monta les escaliers, sa PS3 et une bouteille de tequila en main.  
>« Oui, j'oubliais que tu peux acheter ton propre alcool toi au moins », dis-je piteusement.<br>Il se contenta de m'adresser un sourire moqueur.  
>« Ouais, et en plus, la tequila c'est radicale pour se mettre la tête à l'envers. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu as des citrons ? »<br>Je le regardais comme s'il était un alien. Est-ce que j'avais des citrons ? Voyait-il un citronnier planté dans mon jardin ? Encore, si une épidémie de scorbut ravageait le pays, j'aurais compris, mais là, je ne voyais vraiment pas.  
>« Euh... non. »<br>« Des mandarines peut-être ? »

_Hein ?_

« Non, désolé ». Je secouais la tête et ris. Alala, ces gens riches, ils ont de ces idées... « Je pense que j'ai des oranges. Elles ne sont pas encore mures, alors elles doivent être un peu acides ? Ça irait ? »  
>« Parfait. Tu as du sel aussi ? »<p>

Okay, maintenant il pense que je suis un pouilleux.

« Oui Arthur, j'ai du sel », répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

Je redescendis à la cuisine pour couper des oranges et rapporter le sel pendant qu'Arthur installait la PS3. Lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, il tenait mon bloc à dessin en main. Pourquoi avais-je été assez stupide pour croire que l'arrière de la télé serait une bonne cachette ?  
>Je lui arrachais vivement.<p>

« Je me demandais justement où j'avais bien pu le mettre, haha », dis-je, essayant de ne pas paraître trop suspicieux.  
>« Ah bon ? Je l'ai trouvé derrière la télé quand j'ai voulu brancher la console », précisa-t-il.<br>Je le rangeais avec mes pornos dans mon tiroir.  
>« Merci » soufflais-je avec un sourire nerveux.<p>

Arthur retourna près de la télé puis vint me rejoindre sur le lit pour nous verser un premier verre. J'étais à peine arrivé à la moitié du mien qu'il avait déjà terminé le sien et les effets commençaient déjà à se faire sentir de mon côté. Il faut dire que je suis un tel poids plume.  
>Je gloussais comme une fille en lui remplissant sa seconde tournée.<br>« Merlin, tu es déjà saoul ? »  
>« Sois pas ridicule ! »<p>

Mais je gloussais à nouveau.

« Purée, tu es bourré ! Tu n'as bu qu'un demi-verre !  
>« Oh la ferme Arthur, au moins je ne coûte pas cher. »<br>Il secoua la tête, amusé.  
>« Et si on se faisait des shoots ? » proposa-t-il avec un sourire sadique.<br>« Pourquoi pas, au point où j'en suis », répondis-je, résigné à passer une soirée d'ivresse stupide.

Deux heures plus tard, Arthur, tout comme moi, était totalement déchiré. Nous essayions vainement de jouer à un jeu de course, mais nos Porches semblaient incapables de ne pas aller s'écraser contre un mur toutes les trente secondes. On s'amusait comme des gosses, riant à en tomber par terre et bafouillant des paroles incompréhensibles.  
>Après une demi-douzaine d'autres « courses », j'abandonnais, rejetant la manette et m'allongeais sur le tapis.<br>« J'abandonne, t'as gagné ».  
>« Suis sûr qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment gagné », répondit-il avant que nous n'éclations d'un même fou rire.<p>

Une fois que nous eûmes retrouvés un semblant de contenance, Arthur se leva, chancelant.  
>« Hey, tu l'as mis où ton bloc ? J'veux voir tes dessins »<br>Il avait déjà une main posée sur la poignée de mon tiroir lorsque je réalisais ce qu'il venait de dire.  
>« Tu l'as mis ici...» souffla-t-il pour lui-même alors que je rampais sur le sol dans le vain espoir de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne l'ouvre.<br>« Non, stop ! N'ouvre pas ! » Hurlais-je.

Trop tard.

Il posa des yeux écarquillés sur le magazine et le DVD qu'il avait en main, oubliant totalement le bloc à dessin.  
>Je le vis lentement lire le résumé au dos de la jaquette avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire tonitruant.<br>« Je le savais, je le savais putain ! » proclama-t-il entre deux respirations.  
>Mentalement, j'étais en train de reprendre pied mais mon corps ne suivait pas. Ainsi, lorsque je me précipitais vers lui pour lui arracher ces trouvailles des mains, je trébuchais et atterris sur mes genoux, face à Arthur, ce qui ne fit que redoubler son hilarité.<br>Alors qu'il s'écroulait sur mon lit, je récupérais le magazine et le DVD pour les enfoncer dans mon tiroir que je refermais rageusement. Je me traînais jusqu'à la fenêtre et m'assis sur ma chaise, boudeur. Arthur passa encore une bonne minute à éclater de rire avant de se lever de mon lit pour s'approcher de moi. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il se trouva à mes côtés, adossé à la vitre.

« Je suis désolé Merlin, je ne me moquais pas de toi. J'avais toujours suspecté que tu étais... enfin, tu sais... »  
>« Gay », finis-je sombrement.<br>« Oui, gay, mais ça ne me dérange pas. Franchement je m'en fou, c'est juste que j'ai trouvé ça drôle de le découvrir à cause de ton ''tiroir à trésor''. Et puis, le nom du DVD est quand même putain d'hilarant : _''Le bandit de la porte de derrière''..._» Il éclata à nouveau de rire.  
>« Dés...désolé ».<br>Il pouffa un peu plus.  
>« Quoi, t'as pas de porno qui ont des titres de ce genre ? »<br>« J'ai pas de porno, j'utilise quelque chose qui s'appelle Internet, tu connais Merlin ? « répondit-il avec insolence.

Nous nous tûmes pendant un moment. Je restais assis, revivant tristement cet horrible moment où mon tiroir s'était ouvert. Ces images passaient en boucle dans ma tête. Il avait dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas n'est-ce pas ? Mais devais-je croire des paroles peut-être faussées par l'alcool ? Qu'en penserait-il vraiment le matin venu ?

« Bon, je crois que je devrais rentrer », déclara Arthur.  
>« Ouais, on est assez déchiré comme ça. »<br>Nous rîmes tous deux.  
>« Je reviendrais demain pour récupérer mes affaires », ajouta-t-il en montrant sa console et la tequila d'un vague mouvement de main.<br>« Je serais là toute la journée, je vais ranger, faire mes devoirs, alors passe quand tu veux. »  
>« Okay. J'y vais alors. »<p>

Je me levais, m'apprêtant à le raccompagner à la porte d'entrée lorsque soudainement, il saisit ma main et m'attira vivement dans ses bras. Il me serra alors contre lui dans une accolade qui me coupa le souffle. C'était tellement bon... Ses muscles durs ressortaient parfaitement sous sa peau douce et soudain, mes pensées s'égarèrent vers la veille au soir. Et, maintenant, j'étais excité. Heureusement, Arthur ne le remarqua pas, ou alors, il jugea préférable de l'ignorer. Il susurra alors à mon oreille, provoquant une vague de frissons qui descendit le long de mon dos :  
>« J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dis que je m'en moquais, Merlin. »<br>Il me relâcha rapidement et marcha (ou plutôt chancela) hors de ma chambre.  
>« Ferme la porte derrière toi !» criais-je, ne pouvant me décider à bouger d'un pouce.<p>

Enfin, dans le flou le plus total, j'éteignis ma lumière et m'effondrais sur mon lit.

Dimanche matin arriva accompagné par le soleil et ses satanés rayons trop éclatants. J'avais apparemment oublié de fermer mes volets la nuit dernière. Il avait fallu que ce soit ce matin entre tous que le soleil agresse mes pauvres paupières.  
>Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien. Malgré cela, j'étais toujours capable de résoudre cette équation mathématique sans mal : Tequila + Merlin = Gueule de bois. Gueule de bois + Soleil = DOULEUR AVEUGLANTE.<br>Je n'exagérais rien en vous disant que si je bougeais, j'étais certain que ma tête allait exploser.

Lorsque midi sonna, j'étais parvenu on ne sait comment à fermer mes rideaux et à me rendormir avant que ma mère ne monte à l'étage et frappe à ma porte, me criant de sortir mes petites fesses du lit immédiatement. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'aime ma mère, mais à cet instant précis, j'eus plus envie de la pousser dans les escaliers que de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Malgré tout, je dus me résoudre à lui obéir et ainsi quitter mon oreiller chéri.  
>Finalement, je sortis de ma chambre après que ma mère fut partie au travail pour engloutir un litre d'eau glacée et la moitié d'une boite de paracétamol. J'avais tout juste posé mon verre que j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée sans trop me brusquer et ouvrit le battant, oubliant que je ne portais qu'un boxer.<p>

Merde ! C'était Arthur. Soudain, je me sentis parfaitement ridicule et… nu.

« Euh…salut », déclara-t-il.  
>Je vis ses yeux me dévisager de la tête aux pieds avant qu'il ne sourit. « Gueule de bois Merlin ? »<br>Je le foudroyais du regard.  
>« Je te déteste », puis ajoutais : « et si tu me fais à nouveau boire de la tequila je te tuerais et ferais passer ça pour un accident. »<p>

Il continuait à se moquer, le salop.  
>Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il avait plus bu que moi et qu'il se présentait aujourd'hui frais comme un gardon, sans la moindre trace de gueule de bois.<br>Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Sérieusement ? Parce que là, il frisait carrément la perfection.  
>« Je suis certain que tu l'as bu de ton plein grès cette pauvre tequila. »<br>« Tu parles trop fort… comment tu as fait pour ne même pas avoir un petit mal de tête ? »  
>Il haussa les épaules.<p>

« Je n'ai jamais eu la gueule de bois, même si je buvais la cave à vin de mon père, le pire qui puisse m'arriver serait d'être très fatigué le lendemain. »  
>« Je te déteste », répétais-je dans un souffle, me sentant toujours nu comme un ver. « Je suppose que tu devrais entrer. »<br>« Merci » dit-il d'une voix douce alors que j'écartais le battant pour l'inviter.  
>Miam… il sentait bon.<br>Je me dépêchais de le précéder dans ma chambre et enfilais un tee-shirt et un pantalon qui traînaient dans le coin.  
>Il ne fallut à Arthur pas plus de cinq minutes pour regrouper ses affaires. Il s'assit donc sur mon lit, essayant apparemment de trouver les mots justes. Devrais-je mentionner notre conversation de la veille concertant mon orientation sexuelle ou prétendre plutôt qu'elle n'avait jamais existé ?<p>

_Accouche Merlin. Accouche._

« Donc, la soirée d'hier était… »  
>« Super », me coupa Arthur.<br>« Ouais, je suppose qu'elle l'était. »  
>« Arrête d'angoisser Merlin, en plus de ne jamais avoir la gueule de bois, je peux aussi me souvenir d'exactement tout ce qui se passe lorsque je suis saoul. Ça m'était égal hier soir et ça l'ait toujours ce matin. D'accord ? »<br>Je pris une grande inspiration. Oui, le fait que je sois gay ne le dérangeait pas, mais cela allait certainement affecter notre amitié naissante d'une certaine manière n'est-ce pas ?  
>« D'accord, si tu le dis. »<br>Il finit de remballer sa PS3 et la posa sur mon lit avant de prendre place à mes côtés.  
>« Alors, y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui te plaît au lycée ? »<p>

_Fuck my life._

« Non… » Olala, c'était super convaincant ça Merlin…  
>« Oh que si ! Vas-y, dis moi qui c'est ! Je le connais ? C'est ton ami, euh, Phil, quelque chose comme ça ?<br>« Phil ? Oh, tu veux dire Will. Non, pas du tout. C'est juste un ami et franchement, je n'ai remarqué personne en particulier qui pourrait me plaire. »  
>Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, car au point où j'en étais, je pouvais consciemment m'avouer qu'Arthur faisait plus que me plaire…<br>« Okay, d'accord. Mais sache que tu peux m'en parler Merlin. Tu es mon ami et le fait que tu aimes les garçons ne fait pas la moindre différence pour moi. Je pourrais jouer les entremetteurs si tu veux », dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
>Je le gratifiais d'un regard méprisant.<p>

« Je vais y penser. »  
>« Super, bon, j'ai un devoir plutôt compliqué à faire pour mardi, je devrais rentrer et m'y mettre. »<br>« Okay, si tu as besoin d'aide, fais-moi signe depuis ta fenêtre. »  
>Arthur me considéra avec un regard confus puis précisa sur un ton hautain :<p>

« C'est un devoir d'anglais de terminal Merlin, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »  
>« Je sais bien que c'est un devoir de terminal, » répondis-je sur un ton moqueur. « Et si je le sais c'est parce que je prends des cours d'anglais avancés, donc niveau terminal ».<br>Arthur sembla déconcerté.  
>« Et pour la peine, je retire mon offre, na ! »<br>« Je suis désolé Merlin, je pensais que… » Il sembla incapable de trouver le mot juste.  
>« …tu pensais juste que tu étais plus intelligent que moi ? » proposais-je à sa place.<br>« Non ! C'est juste que tu es plus jeune que moi et que tu n'es pas supposé être en avance sur le programme. Purée… tu es vraiment en classe avancée ? »  
>« Oui ».<br>Il soupira profondément.

« Avant que je ne te rencontre, je pensais que tout jouait en ma faveur, je veux dire… Je sais ce que les gens pensent de moi au lycée – je suis le meilleur en tout. Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais c'est vrai, je réussis tout ce que j'entreprends. Et voilà que je te rencontre, et tu es un gamin si innocent, tiens, par exemple, ta mère te prépare encore ton déjeuner ! Mais tu es tellement plus intelligent et plus mature que moi et du coup je me sens…complexé. »

Premièrement, venait-il tout juste de me traiter de gamin ? Connard ! Deuxièmement… avait-il vraiment dit que moi, Merlinulle Emrys, lui faisait ressentir des complexes à lui, Arthur ''Divin'' Pendragon ? Ce mec avait perdu la tête !

« J'ai une petite question pour toi… t'es cinglé ou quoi ? » M'insurgeais-je.  
>« Quoi? »<p>

Il paraissait vraiment ne pas saisir le ridicule de ce qu'il venait de dire.  
>« Tu es doué en tout Arthur ! Et les gens ne t'aiment pas seulement <em>bien<em>, ils te vénèrent ! Tu dis que je te fais des complexes mais imagine un peu ce que je peux ressentir, _moi _? Je n'ai qu'une seule, une toute petite chose à mon avantage et voilà que tu me fais des reproches à ce propos. Je ne suis ni riche, ni beau, ni populaire et je suis tellement maladroit que ça en est ridicule. Je ne suis même pas si bon que ça à la clarinette. Je suis juste intelligent, c'est tout. Et je te fais complexer ? Et bien tu sais quoi, va te faire foutre Arthur, parce que ce que je ressens lorsque je me compare à toi c'est pire que le pire des complexes. »  
>Je fulminais toujours alors qu'Arthur marmonnait une réponse dont je ne saisis pas le sens.<br>« Parle plus fort », ordonnais-je.  
>« J'ai dis que je pense que tu es plutôt super. »<p>

_Hein ?_

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? »  
>« Merlin, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas doué pour les mêmes choses que moi que tu n'es pas pour autant fantastique dans ton domaine. »<br>Cette conversation devenait très gênante. Elle faisait remonter toutes mes insécurités à la surface alors que je désirais tout sauf leur faire face.  
>« Je pense que tu devrais rentrer faire ton devoir », dis-je d'une voix sourde, baissant les yeux.<br>Il sembla un peu dépité au début, avant que son expression ne s'assombrisse.

« Tu as raison… j'y vais. »  
>« Je ne voulais pas te jeter dehors non plus », dis-je, tentant de le rassurer.<br>Mais je ne fus guère convaincant.  
>« Si, mais bon, je comprends. Je veux dire, on est même pas vraiment des amis, donc on n'aurait pas du parler de toutes ces conneries existentielles. Je vais partir. »<p>

Que voulait-il dire exactement par ''même pas vraiment amis'' ? Il y avait à peine deux minutes, il avait tenté de savoir si quelqu'un me plaisait au lycée et m'avait même proposé de jouer les entremetteurs.

_Crétin, espèce de sombre crétin !_

« Parfait, tu sais où es la porte. On se verra peut-être en cours. » Terminais-je, luttant pour dissimuler mon désarroi.  
>Avec un simple signe de tête, il prit sa PS3 et sortit de ma chambre. J'écoutais ses pas dévaler les escaliers et l'entendis plaquer la porte derrière lui. Enfin, je pus laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.<p>

Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Comment pouvait-on passer du stade ''d'amis ayant passé une super soirée ensemble'' à celui de… ''j'te cause plus'' ou quelque chose du genre en l'espace de quelques minutes seulement ?

* * *

><p>*ne pas frapper l'auteur...encore* ^^<p>

Je vous poste la suite le plus tôt possible!

Vos avis?

Bisous de Lilas


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, me revoilà ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à vous poster la suite, mais j'ai enfin trouvé une bêta, Cherry Hitomie, qui m'a corrigé les précédents chapitres, et qui sera à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire.

Je la remercie donc grandement et lui dédie cette fanfiction!

En espérant que cette suite vous plaise, je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! ^^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

Lundi matin, je fus en retard d'une petite dizaine de minutes au lycée. Je n'avais pas réussi à trouver le sommeil la veille au soir, toute cette histoire avec Arthur était vraiment trop obsédante. En arrivant, je vis que tous les murs et toutes les portes étaient recouverts du même poster annonçant le thème pour le bal de promo des terminales qui aurait lieu dans un mois. A la vue des affiches, je me sentis soudain totalement déprimé. Arthur irait probablement avec Sophia étant donné qu'il n'aurait certainement jamais le courage de quitter cette pétasse qui ne savait pas garder sa petite culotte.

Plus la journée avança, plus elle fut terrible. Gwen et Will étant tous les deux malades, je me retrouvais seul à ma table durant la pause déjeuné. Le pire fut lorsqu'Arthur passa près de moi et ne me jeta pas le moindre regard. Espérer qu'il m'invite à sa table était donc totalement utopique. Même pas vraiment amis, en effet, semblerait-il.

En cours de maths, nous eûmes un devoir pour lequel je n'avais pas révisé (apparemment, il avait été annoncé le vendredi précédent, mais j'avais été trop préoccupé par Arthur pour prêter attention à la leçon.). J'aurais certainement un B, ce qui baisserait ma moyenne, risquant de me faire perde ma bourse.

La répétition de l'orchestre fut proprement merdique. J'avais oublié ma clarinette, donc je dus rester assis sur une chaise à lire la partition comme un pauvre idiot. Pour achever cette magnifique journée, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur moi alors que je rentrais en vélo, me trempant jusqu'aux os.

Mardi fut moins pire, si je peux m'exprimer ainsi. Comme je m'y attendais, Arthur n'avait donné aucun signe de vie aux alentours de sa fenêtre et j'étais toujours profondément déprimé par toute cette histoire.

Mercredi et jeudi passèrent dans le floue le plus total. Enfin, arriva le vendredi. Jour de match.

Cette semaine, l'équipe ne jouait pas à domicile, mais vu que j'étais dans l'orchestre, je fus obligé de m'y rendre. Arthur n'était pas présent dans le bus durant l'aller, je devinais donc qu'il se rendrait au match en voiture, sa salope de Sophia assise sur le siège passager.  
>Assis dans les gradins après notre performance habituelle, je pensais à mon étrange et hésitante relation avec Arthur. Il était évident de mon côté que je désirais toujours être son ami. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à considérer quelqu'un comme un total crétin juste à cause d'une petite dispute. Je décidais donc, qu'après le match, je pourrais lui demander de me raccompagner chez moi pour qu'on ait l'occasion de s'expliquer. Seulement si Sophia ne l'accaparait pas, bien entendu.<p>

Ainsi, je regardais le reste du match avec un enthousiasme grandissant, applaudissant à chaque fois que la balle était aux pieds de notre équipe, hurlant presque lorsqu'Arthur perpétrait une action.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la partie était bientôt terminée nous menions 6 à 5, cinq minutes restant au compteur. Arthur avait la balle et courait au devant du but adverse quand soudain, quelque chose sur le côté du terrain attira mon attention. Il s'agissait de Sophia qui pour une raison inconnue, tournait le dos au jeu. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être plus important que la dernière action de son petit ami ? Je me penchais en avant pour découvrir la raison de son désintérêt pour le match. Elle était en train de parler…non ! de flirter avec un garçon au premier rang. Il me parut familier, sûrement un étudiant de terminale au lycée...

Oh non ! C'était le gars avec qui elle trompait Arthur !

N'avait-elle aucune notion de décence ? Arthur était sur le point de quitter le terrain et elle faisait les yeux doux à un autre mec ! Ai-je déjà précisé à quel point cette nana est une salope ?

Merde ! Le coup de sifflet final retentit, mon regard retourna se poser sur le terrain où les joueurs de notre équipe se congratulaient, de grands sourires ornant leur visage. Je fixais attentivement Arthur, espérant qu'il ne remarque pas le petit manège de Sophia avant qu'elle ait la décence d'arrêter. Mais elle semblait plongée corps et âme à Pétasseland. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas entendre le coup de sifflet ? Son visage se tenait à quelques centimètres de celui du joueur de cricket et Arthur était à présent en train de remonter le terrain pour la rejoindre, son visage remplacé par un masque de marbre.

« Sophia ! » Je pouvais l'entendre, même à travers les cris de la foule.

Enfin elle sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle se tourna pour faire face au regard foudroyant d'Arthur.  
>Malheureusement, depuis ma place, haut dans les gradins, je ne pus entendre le reste de leur conversation. Je devinais par contre qu'Arthur était vraiment très en colère alors que Sophia agissait comme si elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Ils se disputèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Arthur ne se dirige d'un pas rageur en direction des vestiaires. J'avais envie de le suivre pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais je ne savais pas si cela serait une bonne idée.<p>

Allait-il apprécier mon attention ou tout simplement me demander de dégager ?

Dans le doute, je décidais de l'attendre sur les gradins jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte des vestiaires. Mais après un quart d'heure durant lequel la foule s'était dispersée, il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de lui. Merde, le bus n'allait pas tarder à partir. Soit je trouvais Arthur pour le supplier de me ramener, soit je courais en espérant ne pas manquer la navette de l'école.  
>La pensée de devoir passer le voyage entouré par les membres de l'équipe de foot (la plupart n'ayant une notion de la propreté que très limitée), me demandant comment allait Arthur était plutôt redoutable. Ainsi, ma décision était prise. Je devais le trouver.<p>

Je me levais donc et marchais rapidement en direction des vestiaires. Je frappais à la porte, mais aucune réponse ne vint. J'entrais donc. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil un peu partout mais ne trouvais personne à l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'Arthur était partis sans que je le remarque. Je courais donc en direction du parking et vis que sa voiture était la seule toujours garée.

Okay, donc il ne se trouvait pas dans les vestiaires, mais n'était pas non plus partis – où était-il bon sang ?

Je rebroussais chemin du parking jusqu'autour des gradins pour voir s'il n'était pas en train de discuter avec quelques uns de ses amis avant qu'ils ne prennent le bus, quand soudain, je l'aperçus. Derrière les gradins les plus hauts, dissimulé dans la pénombre, se tenait Arthur, assis contre une des poutres de métal.

« Arthur ? »  
>Sa silhouette soupira, apparemment ennuyé qu'on l'ait découvert. En effet, c'était bien Arthur.<br>« Oui, Merlin. »  
>« J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sophia, est-ce que ça va ?<br>« Non… pas vraiment, non. »  
>« Okay. Qu'est ce que tu fais caché là-dessous ? »<br>« C'est la cachette parfaite, jamais elle ne pensera à venir me chercher ici. »  
>« C'est certain, elle ne voudrait pas se salir. »<br>Ma remarque le fit rire et ce son résonna à mes oreilles comme une merveilleuse mélopée.  
>« Tu veux en parler ? »<br>« Parler de quoi ? Du fait qu'elle ait paradé, jouant son petit jeu de séduction devant toute l'école ? »  
>Je poussais un soupir désolé. « Pourquoi tu ne la largues pas ? C'est une salope, tu ne l'aimes même pas et pour couronner le tout, elle te trompe – pourquoi rester avec quelqu'un comme elle ? »<p>

Il mit quelques instants à répondre à ma question. « Parce que je redoute les conséquences de notre rupture. »  
>« Tu veux dire avec ton père ? »<br>Il leva son regard vers moi avec perplexité, avant que ses yeux ne s'éclaircissent et qu'il ne réponde : « Ouais, comme je t'ai dis, elle rend les choses plus faciles. Si je sors avec quelqu'un, je n'ai pas à être à la maison tout le temps. Tu parles, il s'attend à ce que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge. De plus, il l'aime bien… »  
>« Tu pourrais juste, ne pas le dire à ton père » <em>ou sortir avec moi…<em>  
>« Ha ! Elle l'appellerait sûrement pour se plaindre. »<br>« Tu sais vieux, cette situation de merde elle me convient pas du tout » dis-je en prenant une voix de cowboy.  
>Arthur leva un sourcil. « C'est tiré de quoi ? »<br>Je souris timidement «…Brokeback Mountain »

Au moins, cela eut le don de le faire rire. C'était le minimum que je puisse faire pour lui.

« Au fait, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé le week-end dernier », me dit-il d'une voix douce.  
>« C'est oublié, je suis désolé moi aussi. C'est à cause de ma gueule de bois, je savais plus ce que je disais… »<br>Nous partageâmes un petit rire.  
>« Okay, donc tout va bien. »<br>Je vins m'asseoir à côté de lui, nos cuisses se frôlant à peine et je frissonnais lorsque mon dos entra en contact avec le métal froid.  
>« Je m'avance peut-être, mais j'ai vraiment besoin qu'on me raccompagne chez moi. »<br>« Le bus est déjà parti ? »  
>« Ouais, il y a cinq minutes environ ».<br>« Parfait, ça veut dire qu'elle est parti. »  
>« Oui, il n'y a plus que nous deux », confirmais-je, me sentant soudain un petit peu nerveux.<p>

Arthur tourna sa tête dans ma direction et me regarda. Ma respiration se fit difficile et je déglutis. Je pouvais voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus briller à la lueur de la lune, me dévisageant intensément. Je levais mon regard pour capturer le sien et je sentis soudain une décharge brûlante traverser tout mon être. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?  
>« Oui, nous sommes certainement les seules personnes encore présentes sur ce terrain. » Fit-il remarquer. « Mais à propos, tu ne m'as jamais avoué le nom de celui qui te plaisait au lycée Merlin. »<br>« Je ne peux pas Arthur, ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée… »  
>« Pourquoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »<p>

Mon Dieu, il me fixait d'une manière terriblement équivoque, ne sachant pas s'il allait m'embrasser ou me tuer. La question était, laquelle de ces possibilités m'effrayaient le plus ?

Et puis merde !

Je pouvais voir les petites volutes de buée brûlantes qui sortaient de sa bouche au rythme de sa respiration qui s'emballait. La nuit était fraiche et il se rapprocha presque imperceptiblement de moi alors que j'entourais mes genoux de mes bras pour tenter de me réchauffer. Soudain ses lèvres se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres des miennes. Il désirait vraiment savoir ? Peut-être que la meilleure réponse serait de lui montrer…

Je pris une profonde inspiration, mais n'osais pas clore mes paupières alors que je me penchais sur lui juste assez pour que mes lèvres entrent en contact avec les siennes. Putain ! Elles étaient si douces, si fraîches. C'était encore bien plus bouleversant que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Et putain de merde ! Il répondait à mon baiser !

Alors qu'au commencement, notre échange n'avait été qu'une douce caresse, je sentis sa langue courir le long de ma lèvre supérieure. Je crus un instant que mon cœur allait exploser. Je l'embrassais avec plus d'ardeur, ouvrent légèrement ma bouche pour qu'il y glisse sa langue alors que ma main remonta le long de sa cuisse pour reposer contre sa hanche. Juste quand un petit feu d'artifice éclatait dans mon esprit, il me repoussa soudain, violemment.

« Putain Merlin mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? »  
>J'étais totalement décontenancé. Il avait répondu à mon baiser nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu !<br>« Tu m'as demandé qui me plaisait… »  
>Il sauta soudain sur ses pieds et recula de quelques pas, s'éloignant de moi.<br>« Je t'ai simplement demandé de me le dire, pas de m'agresser. »  
>« Tu m'as embrassé Arthur, j'ai senti ta langue… »<br>« TA GUEULE ! Je ne suis pas un sale pédé moi ! »

Fils de… ! Je sautais sur mes pieds, mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

« Ah, enfin la vérité ! Je savais qu'au fond, ça te dérangeait. »  
>Il arrêta de faire les cents pas devant moi et me regarda. « Je me fous que tu sois gay ou pas, par contre, ça, ça me dérange. » Il nous montra tous deux du doigt d'un geste vif.<br>« C'est toi qui a insisté, je t'avais dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !  
>« Et ben, je ne t'aurais pas demandé si j'avais su que c'était moi, crois-moi. »<br>« Comment suis-je sensé savoir ce qui trotte dans ta petite tête de cinglé ? Saleté de crétin arrogant !  
>« C'est moi qui suis cinglé ? Ce n'est pas moi qui viens de t'embrasser juste après avoir eu une conversation à propos de ta petite amie. »<br>« Ouais, celle que tu n'aimes même pas ! Arthur… tu m'as embrassé toi aussi !  
>Il eut une grimace de dégoût. « Dans tes rêves ! »<p>

Le putain de connard ! Au point où nous en étions, j'eus du mal à contenir mes larmes. Je me considérais pourtant comme une personne forte, mais avoir le cœur brisé n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais l'habitude. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie.

« Laisse tomber, bon, on rentre ? » demandais-je sombrement.  
>« Quoi ? »<br>« J'ai toujours besoin que tu me raccompagnes chez moi, bien entendu, si le fait de transporter un sale pédé dans ta voiture pendant vingt minutes ne te dégoûte pas trop. »  
>« Merlin… »<br>« Garde ta salive pour quelqu'un qui voudra bien écouter tes conneries, Arthur » le coupais-je amèrement avant de marcher d'un pas vif en direction de la voiture.

Une fois sur le parking, je m'installais sur le siège passager, me rapprochant le plus possible de la porte. Sur le chemin du retour, Arthur mit la musique à fond en guise de distraction et d'excuse pour ne pas parler. Putain, comment les choses avaient-elles pu dégénérer aussi rapidement ? C'était comme dans un film catastrophe, une seconde on est heureux, dégustant un bon dîner et la seconde d'après, la maison se met à trembler et on se retrouve décapité par un pieu en bois qui explose à travers une vitre…

Il s'arrêta devant ma maison et je sautais littéralement hors de la voiture en marmonnant un vague « merci » avant qu'il ne fonce et disparaisse au tournant de son immense demeure.  
>J'ouvris la porte et entrais, totalement désespéré.<p>

« Merlin, le dîner est presque prêt ! »  
>« Merci M'an, j'arrive dans une minute. » criais-je avant de monter lentement les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre.<p>

Après avoir abandonné mon sac au pied de mon lit, je fermais rapidement mes volets avant d'avoir pu jeter un œil à la fenêtre d'Arthur. J'ôtais mon uniforme pour enfiler mon pyjama le plus vieux et le plus confortable avant de descendre pour faire semblant de déguster un diner que je toucherais à peine.

Je me sentais coupable envers ma mère qui avait fait un effort aux fourneaux ce soir là. Elle adorait cuisiner mais à cause de son travail, elle n'en avait que très peu l'occasion. Le menu cette fois-ci était un bon steak avec des pommes de terre rissolées, des petits poids et de la salade. Malgré mon humeur morose, j'appréciais beaucoup ce dîner.

Après mangé, je fis un peu de ménage alors que ma mère se préparait à aller au travail. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, je me saisis d'une nouvelle plaquette de chocolat et montais dans ma chambre pour noyer ma peine dans une overdose de cacao. Je regardais quelques épisodes de mes séries préférées, Supernatural en particulier. Dean est carrément sex.

Vers dix heures du soir, je me préparais à me mettre au lit lorsque je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un œil à la fenêtre voisine entre mes rideaux. Comme souvent, les volets d'Arthur étaient à moitiés clos, mais je pouvais malgré tout voir son bloc-notes posé contre la vitre. Saisissant mes jumelles, je lus :

**MERLIN JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLE**

Vraiment ? Et bien va te faire foutre Arthur Pendragon parce que si tu crois que ça c'est une demande de pardon digne de ce nom après m'avoir brisé le cœur, alors il te reste des tas de choses à apprendre sur la bonne façon de présenter des excuses.  
>Je n'allais certainement pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre. Pour une fois, la balle était dans mon camp et je comptais bien profiter de ma position dominante pour le faire ramper à mes pieds. Il était désolé, et bien qu'il se casse les dents ! C'était plutôt euphorisant de savoir que je possédais un tel pouvoir sur lui.<p>

Ainsi, je me mis au lit, empli d'un mélange de suffisance et de tristesse. Car, malgré toutes les excuses qu'il pourrait me présenter, jamais je ne pourrais oublier le déchirant sentiment de rejet que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il m'avait repoussé et craché toutes ces choses au visage.

Samedi arriva et j'étudiais toute la journée. La nuit venue je me souvins qu'Arthur et moi avions pour projet de sortir en boîte ce soir. Étrange comme les choses peuvent changer en si peu de temps. Au lieu de cela, Arthur avait accroché un message différent à sa fenêtre :

**STP, PARDONNE-MOI. JE SUIS TELLEMENT DESOLE !**

Encore une fois, je ne lui fis pas le plaisir de lui répondre. Au lieu de cela, j'allais chercher la bouteille de vodka de ma mère et encore plus de chocolat (une très mauvaise habitude, mais au moins, j'étais fidèle à mes goûts.) J'étais saoul comme une barrique a à peine neuf heures du soir, regardant _Joseph and the Amazing Technicoloured Dreamcoat_et chantant à tue-tête tout en mimant l'action de certaines des chansons. Je remarquais que le niveau de la bouteille de vodka diminuait dangereusement, maman ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Pour une fois, être un poids plume était un avantage car à ce train-là, il me restait encore de quoi tenir une bonne semaine de cuite avant d'avouer à ma mère que j'avais fini la bouteille.

Vers onze heures, je commençais à perdre peu à peu conscience. Ma vision était floue et mes yeux luttaient pour rester ouverts. Au lieu de combattre ma langueur, je remplis une bouteille d'eau, m'assis sur mon lit, éteignis les lumières pour m'écrouler en arrière et me laisser emporter par un sommeil bienheureux. Avec un peu de chance, mon esprit engourdi par l'alcool m'épargnerait de penser à Arthur. Seulement, alors que j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, mon portable sonna.  
>Tâtonnant sur ma table de chevet, je m'en saisis et poussa un soupir.<p>

Merde ! C'était Arthur… Je ne devrais pas répondre.

Trop tard, mon doigt avait déjà appuyé sur le téléphone vert. Putain de corps de bourré !

« Allo ? » déclarais-je, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas me rendormir.  
>« Tu es saoul ? » demanda Arthur, apparemment amusé.<br>« Et alors ? 'ccupe-toi de tes mignons… euh… oignons. »  
>« Je t'ai laissé des messages, tu ne les as pas vu ? »<br>« Si, mais j'ai choisi d'les ignorer. »  
>« Pourquoi ? »<br>« Parce que t'es un connard et que t'es un méchant ».  
>« Je suis <em>un méchant<em>? »

Oui bon, pas la réplique de l'année mais bon, dans mon état, c'était déjà un miracle que je puisse enchaîner deux mots.

« Oh la ferme, j'peux retourner m'coucher maintenant ? »  
>« Attends, je peux venir chez toi demain ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. »<br>« Nan, 'solé, j'suis pas là. J'pars le matin et rentre que tard dans la nuit. »  
>« Oh, okay, je suppose qu'on se verra à un moment donné la semaine prochaine… »<br>« Comme tu veux, 'lut ».  
>« Bonne nuit Merlin », conclut-il d'une voix sombre.<p>

Je réussis à raccrocher avant de rouler sur le dos et m'endormir comme une souche.

* * *

><p>La suite est traduite! J'attend juste la correction et je vous la poste! ^^<p>

Vos avis ?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos merveilleuses reviews et vos encouragements. J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas.

Enormes bisous et bonne lecture à vous ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Dimanche matin, je me levais avec un mal de tête, mais j'étais dans un bien meilleur état que la fois précédente. Mon mal s'arrangea grâce à un bon petit déjeuner, quelques gélules de paracétamol et une bonne quantité d'eau. Après une douche bien méritée, je me sentais enfin comme un être humain digne de ce nom. Je me souvins alors que j'avais annoncé à Arthur que j'étais absent aujourd'hui. Super... maintenant, j'allais devoir prétendre que je n'étais pas là pendant une journée entière. Je savais que si Arthur sentais que j'étais présent et que je lui avais menti, il serait illico presto devant ma porte et je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser cela arriver.

Ainsi, toute la journée durant, mes rideaux demeurèrent clos, j'écoutais uniquement de la musique à travers mes écouteurs et fis bien attention à ce que toutes les lumières soient éteintes lorsque la nuit tomba. Après un bon dîner (Miam, boulettes de viandes) aux alentours de sept heures de la soirée, je fus de retour dans ma chambre à devoir me triturer le cerveau pour trouver quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas étudier sans allumer les lumières, de toute manière, j'avais déjà révisé durant une bonne partie de la journée. Si Arthur n'était pas chez lui, je pourrais toujours illuminer ma chambre assez longtemps pour finir quelques dessins.  
>A contre cœur, je me rendis à ma fenêtre, soulevais un minuscule pan de rideau tout en chaussant mes jumelles.<p>

Crotte ! Il était dans sa chambre !

Pour être plus précis, il était installé à son bureau et semblait étudier ou quelque chose du genre. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, je restais bêtement assis derrière ma fenêtre à l'observer. Le fait qu'il ne sache pas que je le regardais était positivement émoustillant. (J'avais vraiment un faible pour le voyeurisme...). Pour me disculper, sachez que j'étais sur le point de reposer mes jumelles et abandonner mon observation pour vaquer à d'autres occupations lorsqu'Arthur se leva de sa chaise pour ôter son tee-shirt d'un geste vif. Il commença alors se caresser doucement à travers son pantalon.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'était foutrement pas possible qu'il s'adonne encore à ce genre d'activité ! Et pile devant ma fenêtre en plus !

Pendant un instant, j'espérais ... mais je changeais rapidement d'avis. Il pensait que j'étais absent.

La chose que je fis ensuite n'était pas bien, pas morale, mais une nouvelle fois pour ma défense, sachez que j'étais fou amoureux de ce fantasme sur pattes qui lui, contrairement aux DVD contenus dans mon « tiroir à trésor», était parfaitement réel. J'ajoute qui plus est qu'à cet instant, j'étais tellement excité que je commençais sérieusement à perdre la tête.

Je saisis alors mon portable et je sélectionnais le mode « caméra », qui heureusement pour moi, était d'une grande qualité. Le tenant tout contre ma vitre, je zoomais sur Arthur à l'instant même où il ôta son pantalon. Je positionnais mon portable sur le rebord de la fenêtre de telle manière qu'il tenait tout seul, avant de m'asseoir confortablement pour profiter du spectacle.

Arthur eut un petit sourire coquin, pour quelle raison, cela m'échappais, mais il continua néanmoins à se caresser à travers son boxer noir tendu. C'était comme s'il me tourmentait délibérément, c'était un véritable supplice ! Tout doucement, il tourna le dos à la fenêtre. Au début, je fus déçu, pensant rater l'attraction principale, mais Arthur ôta lentement son sous-vêtement, se penchant juste assez pour que ses fesses rondes apparaissent parfaites, leur gâble doré chatoyant à la lumière.

Il rejeta son boxer au loin et revint face à la vitre, tenant son membre brûlant, dur et magnifique entre ses mains. Au lieu du lit, il opta cette fois pour sa chaise de bureau où il s'assit, ses jambes écartées et légèrement relevées reposant de part de d'autre de sa fenêtre. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il tenait tant à faire face à ma chambre, ni pour quelle obscure raison il présentait ainsi son intimité dans ma direction, mais par tous les dieux, j'étais plus qu'heureux qu'il ait choisi cet angle. J'avais une vue on ne peut plus superbe d'Arthur alors qu'il recommençait à se caresser.

Sa main gauche s'aventura dans le tiroir de son bureau d'où il sortit une sorte de lubrifiant dont il renversa une généreuse quantité sur son sexe. Son beau visage, rougis par le plaisir et ses mèches dorées échevelées lui donnait l'apparence même de la luxure.  
>J'étais à présent totalement incapable de réfléchir, trop obnubilé par Arthur pour penser même à me toucher.<p>

Sa main accéléra sa douce cadence, ses lèvres formant un « o » de plaisir alors que ses doigts libres allaient titiller ses tétons dardés. De haut en bas, encore et encore, je le voyais approcher du point de non retour et, même si j'aurais été heureux de passer ma vie à le regarder ainsi, mon propre besoin de libération commençait sérieusement à me taper sur le système.

Sa main gauche, toujours aussi malicieuse, se saisit à nouveau du lubrifiant, puis, une fois ses doigts enduis du liquide brillant, ils s'aventurèrent plus bas, encore plus bas, dépassant sa hampe turgescente pour s'insinuer dans son intimité offerte. Il commença doucement à y fondre son majeur, qui fut bientôt rejoint par son index et... Oh mon Dieu ! Son annulaire. Ses deux mains le travaillaient à une vitesse étourdissante et je vis sa poitrine haleter davantage à mesure qu'il approchait de la ligne d'arrivée.

Ma propre respiration n'avait rien à lui envier tant elle était difficile et je sentis une vague de lave en fusion m'engloutir lorsque je vis enfin Arthur se répandre. Son visage à cet instant précis était la chose la plus belle qui m'ait été donné de voir. Je ne peux trouver les mots pour le décrire lorsqu'il atteignait le paroxysme du plaisir. Cette image allait hanter mes rêves pour le restant de ma vie, j'en étais certain.  
>Je le regardais toujours intensément alors qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il ôta sa main de son membre radoucit pour venir recueillir un peu de sa semence et la porter à sa bouche. Ce fut ce geste qui fit exploser la limite que mon esprit et mon corps pouvaient supporter. Je gémis désespérément sans même la moindre caresse, me déversant à l'intérieur de mon pyjama.<p>

Après cinq bonnes minutes, une fois que je fus redescendu de mon délire orgasmique, je me sentis terriblement coupable. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je venais de filmer Arthur en train de se masturber. J'étais officiellement un gros pervers. Ceci étant admis, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que je serais certainement incapable d'effacer cette vidéo. Je pensais même pendant un instant à la conserver sur mon ordinateur pour en faire un DVD.

Cette nuit, je fis des rêves plus magnifiques les uns que les autres. Ils étaient si réalistes qu'en me réveillant, je me sentis profondément déprimé. De plus, je devais aller en cours... dans vingt minutes ! Je sautais hors de mon lit, fonçais jusqu'à mon armoire pour me saisir de mon uniforme fraîchement repassé (merci maman!) puis l'enfilais tout en descendant les escaliers. J'attrapais une pomme au passage et une barre de céréales au chocolat en guise de petit déjeuner.

Je sautais dans mes baskets et refermais vivement la porte derrière moi. Heureusement, ma clarinette n'avait pas quitté mon sac depuis vendredi, sinon je crois bien que je l'aurais totalement oublié. Je fus sur mon vélo, fonçant vers le lycée à une allure qui j'en suis persuadé, dépassait la limitation de vitesse de mon pâté de maison. Étonnamment, j'arrivais avec presque cinq minutes d'avance et courus à mon casier pour récupérer mon livre d'Histoire. Un message tomba à mes pieds à l'instant même où je l'ouvris.

_Merlin, je suis désolé ! Je veux vraiment arranger les choses. S'il te plaît, retrouve-moi sous les gradins du terrain de foot à l'heure du déjeuner.  
>- A<em>

Merde, qu'est ce que j'étais supposé faire ? Je sus que ma curiosité aurait raison de mon entêtement à ignorer Arthur. Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il me retrouver sous les gradins ? C'était le repaire très connu des fumeurs, mais à l'heure du déjeuner, les lieux seraient totalement déserts. Pourquoi pas un endroit plus... public ? Je soupirais. Je savais qu'évidemment je finirais par y aller. Saleté d'Arthur et son putain de pouvoir sur moi. Je vous le dis, ce garçon est dangereux pour ma santé.

Le matin passa et je pus à peine me concentrer pendant les cours. Je tapais nerveusement du doigt, même Will et Gwen ne prirent pas la peine de tenter de me parler durant la pause de dix heures. Mon dernier cours avant le déjeuner était Anglais et je le passais à fixer l'horloge d'un regard imperturbable. Chaque seconde me rapprochant du rendez-vous fatidique me paraissait durer des heures. J'étais une vraie boule de nerfs, paniqué, mais je ne savait même pas pourquoi j'étais si nerveux. Après tout, Arthur voulait juste s'excuser n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être que c'était un mauvais tour... M'amener dans un coin sombre où il pourrait me botter les fesses pour avoir osé l'embrasser durant le dernier match. Mais je ne voyais vraiment pas Arthur agir de cette façon, parce que malgré tout, c'était un homme bien lorsqu'on le connaissait un peu.

La cloche retentit et je sautais hors de ma chaise. Je pris mon temps pour ramasser mes affaires et marchais le plus lentement possible jusqu'au terrain dans l'espoir de ne pas être le premier au rendez-vous. Il me fallut peut-être cinq minutes pour y arriver et je fus à la fois rassuré et terrifié d'y trouver Arthur. Il m'attendait, seul, à l'ombre des gradins.  
>« Merlin ! Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais. »<br>« Si je suis là c'est uniquement parce que je sais que de toute manière, tu n'aurais pas abandonné avant que j'ai entendu ce que tu as à me dire. Maintenant, je t'écoute. » Dis-je, tentant de paraître distant mais courtois.  
>Il eut un petit rire. « Tu as raison. En fait, je voulais juste te demander pardon pour...euh...ce qui s'est passé vendredi dernier. J'étais tellement en colère contre Sophia et j'ai réagi de manière exagérée. Tu me pardonnes ? »<br>« Très bien, tu es pardonné. Je peux partir maintenant ? »  
>« Bien, à ton tour maintenant. »<br>« Pardon ? »  
>« Je viens de m'excuser d'avoir réagis de façon excessive, tu ne vas pas t'excuser pour...tu sais... »<br>« Pour t'avoir embrassé ? Non. Adieu Arthur, je te souhaite une bonne vie. »

Je trouvais que j'avais réagis de façon assez digne, étant donné qu'à l'intérieur, le fait qu'il me demande de m'excuser pour l'avoir embrassé agissait comme un poignard s'enfonçant dans mon cœur. Je commençais à m'éloigner lorsqu'il me saisit par l'épaule et me força à faire volte face pour me retrouver nez à nez avec lui.  
>« Attends ! Je veux qu'on redevienne amis Merlin. On ne peut pas juste oublier toute cette histoire ? »<br>« Je ne pense pas que le fait que l'on soit amis soit une bonne idée. C'était super lorsqu'on se contenait de s'échanger des messages par la fenêtre, mais dès qu'on se retrouve réellement face à face c'est juste un putain de désastre. »  
>Il attrapa mes poignets puis serra durement mes mains à l'aide des siennes.<br>« Lâche-moi Arthur ».  
>« Non, pas tant qu'on n'aura pas arrangé les choses entre nous. »<p>

Pour être franc, il commençait un peu à me faire peur. Il était trop fort et je n'arrivais pas à m'arracher à son étreinte. Je fis alors la première chose qui me passait par la tête pour me tirer de cette situation. Relevant rapidement mon genou, je lui donnais un coup dans l'estomac. Il recula immédiatement et retomba sur le sol, ses deux mains reposant sur son ventre meurtri.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Il semblait vraiment en colère... et... un petit peu émoustillé ?

Il se releva et s'approcha dangereusement de moi. Même si nous faisions approximativement la même taille, il avait vingt kilos de muscles de plus de quoi. Ceci, allié avec son regard intense, le rendait très intimidant.

Sois un homme Merlin. Défend-toi bordel !

« Je t'avais demandé de me lâcher et tu ne l'as pas fait. Je ne suis pas un de ces gamins que tu peux tourmenter selon ton bon vouloir Arthur. »  
>Il était en train de m'acculer dans un coin, derrière les gradins, dans un endroit sombre et à l'abri des regards. Mon souffle s'intensifia à mesure que ma frayeur augmentait.<br>« Tu as peur de moi, Merlin ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et étrangement suave.  
>Sa façon de parler, de me regarder à cet instant possédait un étrange pouvoir qui le rendait terriblement… sexy. J'étais à présent angoissé et incroyablement excité. Bordel !<br>« Non », tentais-je de dire avec détermination, mais ma voix, tremblante, me trahit.

Je ne pouvais plus reculer et Arthur approchait toujours.  
>Sérieusement, pourquoi ces satanés gradins semblaient-ils avoir un tel pouvoir érotique sur nous ?<p>

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage, ils étaient grand ouverts et me fixaient avec une telle intensité que je restais hypnotisé par eux, incapable de détourner mon regard. Ma bouche était sèche et mes lèvres gercées. Je les léchais pour les humidifier et je vis les yeux d'Arthur suivre le cheminement de ma langue.  
>Mon Dieu, je voulais juste m'enfuir en courant, mais en était totalement incapable. Toute cette situation était terriblement confuse. Arthur me regardait comme si j'étais une tablette de chocolat et qu'il était eu régime depuis des mois. Mais une chose me disait aussi que si je faisais le moindre faux pas, il pourrait tout aussi bien me mettre un coup de poing.<br>Nos respirations étaient erratiques et je sentis une vague de désir engloutir mon corps tout entier lorsque l'une de ses mains se posa doucement sur mon épaule. Ses magnifiques yeux se fermèrent et il se pencha sur mon visage, nos lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud contre ma bouche, je fermais les yeux d'anticipation -  
>« Arthur ! » cria-t-on à quelques pas de là.<p>

C'était Sophia. _FUCK MY LIFE !_

Arthur ouvrit alors des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et fit un bond en arrière. Je me contentais de rester dans l'ombre afin de rester invisible aux yeux de Sophia. Il rejoignit rapidement sa petite amie et me jeta un regard suppliant en chemin, me demandant implicitement de demeurer caché. Je lui accordais sa demande uniquement parce que je refusais de devoir expliquer ma présence ici à une tarte comme elle.  
>« Oh Arthur ! Tu es là. Je te cherche partout depuis ce matin ! Je voulais te parler du bal de promo. »<p>

Insipide salope...

« Okay, dis-moi tout », répondit-il totalement perplexe.  
>« Et bien, ma robe est enfin terminée et je t'ai apporté un morceau du tissu que j'ai acheté pour que tu connaisses la couleur de la chemise que tu devras porter afin que nous soyons parfaitement assortis. » dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.<br>Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais. Il allait toujours au bal de promo avec elle, même après la scène du match ? Elle le trompait ouvertement bordel de merde !  
>Arthur saisit le morceau de tissu d'un bleu nuit qu'elle lui tendait avec une grimace contrite. Elle continua à parler de corsage et de limousine. Je ne pense pas qu'il écoutait vraiment, mais je ne pouvais pas en être certain.<br>« Tout ce que tu veux Sophia. Je te laisse décider. Dis-moi juste ce que tu veux et on le fera. » Conclut-il avec un sourire qui sonnait faux.  
>Elle parut à la fois contente et ennuyée par sa réponse. « Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment t'investir davantage. Après tout, c'est ton bal de promo à toi aussi... »<br>Il rit. « Tu me connais Sophia, je ne pense qu'au football ». Cette phrase toute faite et totalement fausse sembla l'apaiser. Apparemment, même la méga-salope de Camelot High n'était pas insensible au charme d'Arthur Pendragon, malgré ce que les apparences laissaient croire.  
>« En parlant du bal, en temps que président des élèves, je vais devoir faire un discours. Je devrais y aller pour chercher l'inspiration. »<br>« Je peux t'aider si tu veux », proposa Sophia d'une voix sucrée.  
>Quelle idée pourrait-elle bien lui donner avec le petit pois qui lui servait de cervelle ?<br>« Bien sûr », dit-il avant qu'ils ne disparaissent en direction de la bibliothèque.  
>C'était tout bonnement insupportable de le voir agir ainsi avec elle. Surtout sachant que si elle ne nous avait pas interrompus, nous serions certainement en train de nous embrasser comme des possédés.<p>

Bien et maintenant ? Où en étais-je avec Arthur ?

Une semaine passa, suivie d'une autre dont les week-ends furent ponctués par mes délires d'alcoolique avant qu'Arthur n'accepte même de m'accorder un regard. C'était le vendredi qui précédait le bal de promo et il faisait terriblement froid sur le terrain de foot. Un petit conseil pour vous, ne jamais choisir de jouer d'un instrument qui requiert l'usage de vos doigts si vous vivez dans un pays à climat froid. Car tenter de jouer correctement de la clarinette par ce temps glacial est aussi simple que de demander à un paraplégique de danser la Macarena.  
>Arthur, à ma grande surprise, me fit signe lorsque je sortis du vestiaire pour regagner les gradins. Il courut ensuite à ma rencontre.<br>« Salut ! »  
>« Salut », répondis-je d'une voix incertaine. Je ne savais vraiment plus sur quel pied danser avec lui.<br>« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ce soir ? »

J'y réfléchis pendant un petit moment. Il était vrai que vue la température, qui n'allait pas aller en s'améliorant, rentrer seul en vélo uniquement vêtu de mon uniforme n'était pas une très bonne idée. Me faire raccompagner m'empêcherais certainement de me réveiller malade comme un chien. De plus, ce n'était pas comme si nous avions fait vœux de ne plus jamais nous parler …  
>« Euh, ouais, ce serait sympa. »<br>« Super ! » dit-il en me gratifiant de son plus beau sourire. « Retrouve-moi à la voiture quinze minutes après le match ! »  
>« Okay », terminais-je d'un air faussement décontracté alors qu'il partait rejoindre son équipe pour les échauffements.<p>

Le match fut superbe, sensationnel et pour couronner le tout, nous gagnâmes. Nous n'avions pas perdu une seule rencontre de la saison et nous avions des chances de remporter le championnat.  
>J'attendais Arthur aux pieds des gradins, le regardant discuter joyeusement avec Sophia, cette vue étant particulièrement désagréable, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le parking. Me levant, je le rejoignis. Il était déjà dans sa voiture, le chauffage soufflant à fond, lorsque je grimpais sur le siège passager. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement lorsque la chaleur m'imprégna. J'avais eu tellement froid durant toute la journée...<br>« Je devrais récupérer mon vélo et le mettre dans ton coffre... »  
>« Nan, fait trop froid, on rentre. Mais on viendra le chercher demain si tu veux. »<br>« Euh, okay, merci. » répondis-je, ne sachant toujours pas comment agir en sa présence.  
>« J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles, enfin l'une est super importante alors que l'autre est plus... »<br>Il sembla incapable de trouver le bon mot.  
>« Dis-moi tout »<br>« Okay. Donc, la première, c'est qu'on vient de me proposer de jouer pour les Camelot Knights. »  
>Merde ! Il allait faire partie d'une équipe professionnelle ! Trop cool !<br>« Purée ! Arthur, c'est génial » et carrément sexy.  
>« Je sais, pour l'instant, c'est juste une période d'essai pour voir si je peux atteindre un assez bon niveau pour devenir un membre permanent, mais je sens que je peux y arriver. »<p>

Sa joie était contagieuse. Je me retrouvais à sourire comme un dément.

« Je suis persuadé que tu vas y arriver Arthur, tu réussis toujours tout, ne l'oublie pas. »  
>Ma remarque le fit rire. C'était si bon de le voir si heureux et détendu.<br>« C'est quoi l'autre nouvelle ? » demandais-je, plein d'entrain.  
>« Ah oui, la situation avec Sophia est devenue, comment dire, différente. »<br>Mon cœur s'emballa.  
>« Différente ? »<br>« Elle s'est montrée vraiment plus gentille ces derniers temps. Elle a arrêté de voir cet autre mec de l'équipe de cricket – un certain Cédric – et elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on soit un vrai couple à présent. »

Et c'était supposé être une _bonne_nouvelle ?

« Oh... » Soufflais-je, quelque chose d'étrangement lourd serrant ma poitrine.  
>« Oh ? »<br>« Pour être honnête, je ne l'aime pas cette fille, Arthur. Je pense qu'elle t'utilise. »  
>« Je le sais bien, tout comme je me sers d'elle. Mais ça fonctionne bien entre nous, je l'aime bien. C'est juste que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. » Répliqua-t-il.<br>Il semblait se donner du mal pour tenter de me convaincre.  
>« Bah si ça te convient... »<br>« Pour l'instant, c'est exactement ce que je veux », me répondit-il avec un sourire et je me surpris à être sincèrement heureux pour lui, même si cela voulait dire que jamais rien ne pourrait se passer entre nous.  
>« Dis, tu fais quelque chose demain soir ? » changea-t-il de sujet.<br>« Nan, comme d'hab... »  
>« Te saouler et danser sur Taylor Swift ? »<br>Ouais, plutôt finir la bouteille de vodka et regarder une bonne dizaine de fois la vidéo que j'ai fait de toi en train de...  
>« Hahaha, très drôle. » dis-je plutôt, rougissant légèrement.<br>Nous arrivâmes devant ma maison.  
>« Mon père sera en voyage d'affaire demain et pour tout le week-end, donc tu pourrais très bien venir chez moi. On traînerait devant la télé ou on pourrait sortir, comme tu veux. »<br>« Je croyais que tu serais avec Sophia. »  
>« Non, elle passe toujours ces samedis avec ses amies. »<br>« Bon, bah c'est okay alors. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose de plus intéressant à faire de toute manière…»  
>« Génial ! Viens aux alentours de trois heures de l'aprèm. Envois-moi un texto quand tu sors de chez toi. »<br>« C'est d'accord. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné Arthur. » Conclus-je en sortant de la voiture.  
>Je commençais à me diriger vers ma porte d'entrée lorsqu'il me héla.<br>« Merlin, une dernière chose. »  
>Je me tournais pour voir qu'il avait ouvert sa vitre et me faisait signe d'approcher. Me penchant à sa fenêtre, je l'entendis me souffler à l'oreille :<br>« Un petit conseil, la prochaine fois que tu décides de filmer quelqu'un en ''pleine action'', pense à cacher la lumière rouge au dos de ton téléphone pour que la personne en question ne se rende pas compte que tu l'observes. »  
>Il démarra et disparut avant que je puisse esquisser un mouvement. Je restais donc là, mortifié, debout dans mon jardin pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que mes jambes ne retrouvent leur fonction motrice. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il s'était rendu compte que je le filmais, et surtout, qu'il m'en parle de manière aussi...normale. Comme s'il me faisait un commentaire sur le temps qu'il faisait. Mon Dieu, j'étais tellement honteux. Il était HORS DE QUESTION que je passe la soirée prochaine chez lui. De quoi allais-je bien pouvoir lui parler à présent ?<p>

Mais attendez... s'il avait su que je le regardais (et filmais par la même occasion), pour quelle obscure raison n'avait-il pas simplement arrêté, ou du moins, fermé ses volets ? Ah, maintenant j'avais quelques questions auxquelles je désirais absolument qu'il réponde.

Après avoir mangé et que ma mère soit partie travailler, je montais dans ma chambre et fermais mes rideaux. Récupérant mon portable qui traînait au fond de mon sac, je décidais de regarder à nouveau la vidéo d'Arthur, mais cette fois, pas uniquement pour le plaisir. Je cherchais un signe, une preuve. Et il y en avait ! Maintenant que j'étais au courant qu'il se savait observé, je réalisais que son petit sourire coquin et surtout, le fait qu'il dévoile son intimité juste face à ma fenêtre était purement et simplement à mon attention.

Donc, si je comprenais bien, il s'était adonné à ce petit « spectacle » uniquement pour moi ?

Sérieusement, Arthur était comme dans cette chanson de Katy Perry, à propos du jeu du chat et de la souris. Il est _Hot_ quand je l'embrasse et qu'il répond à mon baiser. Puis il est _Cold_ quand il me repousse, m'accusant presque de l'avoir violé. Il dit _Yes_ lorsqu'il me donne rendez-vous sous les gradins et est à deux doigts de ravir mes lèvres, mais dit _No_ par la suite, prétendant être heureux avec Sophia.  
>Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire lorsque je réalisais que l'homme que j'aimais était l'incarnation vivante d'une chanson pop.<p>

Je passais ma soirée à écouter de la musique (oui, _Hot 'n 'Cold_de Katy Perry, revint à plusieurs reprises) tout en essayant de démêler le vrai du faux dans cette relation totalement dysfonctionnelle que j'entretenais avec Arthur.

C'était comme si j'étais un cousin dont il avait envie malgré lui. Il ne pouvait pas éluder ses sentiments mais ne se laissait jamais vraiment aller à les avouer consciemment. Y penser était déjà bien trop compliqué. Donc, il me repoussait dans l'espoir que le désir disparaisse. Mais ensuite, il réalisait que je lui manquais et tentait de s'insinuer à nouveau dans ma vie.  
>J'espérais ne pas me montrer trop présomptueux, prenant pour acquis le fait qu'il avait envie de moi. J'étais peut-être naïf et quelque peu étourdis, mais je n'étais pas un abruti pour autant. Je savais décoder le langage du corps et rien qu'avec cela, son approche sous les gradins était une preuve évidente.<p>

Voilà donc la bonne nouvelle – Arthur avait envie de moi.  
>Suivie d'une mauvaise nouvelle – Il ne le réalisait sûrement pas lui-même et si c'était le cas, il avait trop de scrupules pour nous accorder une chance.<p>

Ai-je déjà précisé que ma vie était _MERDIQUE _?

Suite à cette révélation tout aussi déprimante qu'agréable, je décidais ensuite de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre d'Arthur. Je vis donc avec étonnement qu'il avait déposé son bloc contre sa vitre. Attrapant mes jumelles, je lus.

**JE ME FAIS CHIER. PARLE-MOI !**

Son volet gauche était ouvert et je le vis assis à son bureau en train de lire un livre.  
>Prenant une feuille, je lui répondis :<p>

**QUOI DE ****NEUF**** ? **

J'étais toujours un peu chamboulé par toute cette histoire de vidéo et ne savais pas vraiment comment cette conversation pouvait tourner. Mais je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains. Il savait que je l'avais filmé et alors ? Le pire qu'il puisse faire serait de me dénoncer à la police. Ouais...guère réjouissant.

Il ne levait pas les yeux vers moi, donc je décidais d'allumer puis d'éteindre ma lumière à plusieurs reprises pour attirer son attention. Cela fonctionna puisqu'il ramassa son bloc pour y écrire :

**QUE ****DALLE****. JE LIS. ET TOI ?**

Je gribouillais en réponse :

**LE BOUQUIN ****QU'ON A ACHETE**** A LONDRES ?**

Il expliqua :

**OUEP. IL EST SUPER.**

Bon...que dire à présent ?

**COOL**

Quelle réponse minablissime !

**T'AS**** VU DE BONS FILMS ****CES**** DERNIERS TEMPS ? **

Oh putain de merde ! Pourquoi tant de cruauté ? Okay Arthur, tu veux jouer à ce jeu là et bien tu vas être servi. Tu veux me faire avoir honte et bien tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans une glace, car ce n'est pas moi qui passe mes soirées à offrir un show porno privé à son voisin gay !

**OUEP. LA STAR EST TRÈS ****DOUÉE**

Son expression valait de l'or en barre. Je suis génial !

**VRAIMENT ?**

J'eus un petit rire diabolique, mais je ne faisais que commencer.

**CARRÉMENT. IL ÉTAIT VRAIMENT A FOND DEDANS, COMME ****S'IL**** JOUAIT TOUT SPÉCIALEMENT POUR MOI.**

J'avais deviné son petit manège et il le savait très bien.  
>Je continuais :<p>

**IL A MÊME ****SOURI**** A LA CAMERA A UN MOMENT DONNE**

Je pus voir qu'il rougissait férocement. Je jubilais.

**SUIS FATIGUE. BONNE NUIT MERLIN**

Bordel de merde, je venais de réussir l'impossible. Je venais de troubler complètement Arthur Pendragon, lui coupant la chique et le forçant à sonner la retraite. Comme quoi la plume est effectivement plus forte que l'épée. Soudain, la situation m'apparut presque lumineuse. J'avais même presque hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

><p>La suite le plus tôt possible, promis !<p>

Votre avis ?


	8. Chapter 8

Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de nouveau mille fois pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! Vous être géniaux et vos encouragements me donnent toujours autant envie de continuer à écrire.

Ensuite, je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu pas mal de travaille avec la fac, donc j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à poster ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas. Sachez qu'il s'agit de l'avant dernier de cette histoire ^^

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Je me réveillais samedi matin (enfin, si 11h50 peut encore être considéré comme le matin), avec le sourire aux lèvres. La première raison fut que j'avais fait un rêve génial durant lequel j'étais un super-héros. Ensuite, parce que je me rappelais que mon histoire avec Arthur reprenait du poil de la bête.

_Je pense que cette soirée va être pleine de rebondissements,_pensais-je avec un sourire diabolique.

Une fois levé, je déjeunais et me souvins que je devais aller récupérer mon vélo, resté au lycée. Je sautais donc dans les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main et décidais de m'y rendre en marchant. Cette journée était l'une des rares où le temps était clément et malgré la fraîcheur de l'air, une petite promenade me paraissait une excellente idée afin de réfléchir aux derniers événements.

Il me fallut une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour rejoindre les portes du lycée, suivit de cinq autres pour retrouver le lieu où j'avais laissé mon vélo. Sur le chemin du retour, je réalisais que Noël approchait à grands pas. Le réveillon serait dans deux petites semaines seulement.

Le temps passait si vite lorsqu'on avait la tête ailleurs...

Devrais-je offrir un cadeau à Arthur ? Si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que j'allais bien pouvoir acheter à quelqu'un qui possédait déjà tout ce qu'il désirait ?  
>Peut-être ferais-je mieux d'attendre le soir-même afin de voir comment les choses allaient évoluer avant de faire des plans sur la comète.<br>Ce qui était bien avec ma mère, c'était qu'elle n'était pas difficile, je m'en sortirais donc en lui offrant un livre de cuisine, des équipements originaux ou encore un flacon de parfum.  
>J'avais économisé durant toute l'année afin d'être certain de lui offrir un beau cadeau car, si quelqu'un méritait une jolie surprise sous le sapin, c'était bien elle vu l'humeur dans laquelle je me trouvais ces derniers temps.<p>

C'était décidé. En arrivant chez moi, je me dirigeais directement dans ma chambre et retirais une bonne centaine de dollars de ma tirelire pour les enfourner dans mon porte monnaie. J'irais lui acheter son cadeau à la première occasion. En ce qui concernait Will et Gwen, nous avions pris la décision plus tôt dans l'année que nous n'échangerions aucun présent à Noël. Au lieu de cela, nous nous rentrouvrions dans un bon restaurant de Londres.

Je leur envoyais donc un texto à tous les deux, leur rappelant que Noël approchait et leur demandant de choisir une date pendant les vacances. On finit par décider d'aller dîner le mercredi précédant le 25 Décembre. Je me chargeais alors d'effectuer la réservation dans un restaurant plutôt chic mais pas non plus hors de prix de la capitale.

Une fois ces deux tâches terminées, je souris, satisfait. Maintenant, je devais terminer mon devoir de maths et réviser mes cours. Il était une heure et demie. Arthur m'avait dit de ne pas venir avant trois heures et je décidais de le faire mijoter. Six heures de la soirée me paraissait parfaitement adéquat, ainsi, je me plongeais dans mes devoirs sans me presser.  
>Vers quatre heures, mon portable vibra, signe qu'on m'avait envoyé un message. Il venait d'Arthur.<p>

_T'es où ?_

Je répondis :

_Je révise, j'arrive quand j'ai fini._

Était-ce vraiment mal de le faire enrager de la sorte ? Je sais que ce n'était pas très gentil, mais j'adorais avoir le contrôle total de la situation.

L'horloge afficha cinq heures lorsque je me levais pour aller me doucher. Ensuite, je pris tellement de temps à me préparer que même un top modèle aurait pensé que j'exagérais. J'enfilais mon jean le plus moulant et un tee-shirt qui mettait mes yeux bleus en valeur. Je me trouvais plutôt pas mal ainsi vêtu, enfin, tout était relatif évidemment...

Il était tout juste six heures quand je prévins Arthur que j'arrivais en lui envoyant un texto tout en me brossant les dents. Il me répondit par un smiley souriant.  
>Je réalisais à quel point notre « relation » pouvait être étrange. Cela ressemblait plus à un jeu du chat et de la souris qu'à une quelconque amitié. On s'approchait pour ensuite se fuir, le prédateur devenant la proie et vice versa. Pour le moment, j'étais celui qui avait toutes les cartes en main. Mais cela pouvait changer dans les cinq minutes qui allaient suivre et cela me fit vibrer d'impatience. Cette situation était vraiment très exaltante. Parfois, j'aurais aimé que tout redevienne simple, comme aux prémisses de notre amitié, avant qu'on se retrouve face à face et que l'attirance prenne le dessus sur la complicité.<p>

Je frissonnais des pieds à la tête, debout devant sa porte, hésitant à frapper pendant quelques secondes. Je pris une grande inspiration et levais la main, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre le battant, ce dernier s'ouvrit à la volé, dévoilant un Arthur dont le visage rayonnait.

« Salut », déclara-t-il, plein d'entrain, un grand sourire venant arquer ses lèvres.  
>Je fronçais les sourcils face à son regard qui me détailla de la tête aux pieds. Pourquoi souriait-il de la sorte ?<p>

Il ouvrit alors la porte en grand, révélant le reste de sa personne et putain de bordel de merde, il était sexy !  
>Je compris alors ce qui l'avait tant amusé. Nous portions tous deux les vêtements qui nous mettaient le plus en valeur. Il était vêtu d'un jean sombre parfaitement ajusté et d'un putain de débardeur. C'était carrément injuste, on était au beau milieu de l'hiver et lui, il portait un débardeur ! Un particulièrement moulant, remarquais-je en voyant ses tétons réagir à la morsure de l'air frais.<p>

Bon, il avait gagné le concours de « lequel d'entre nous sera le plus sexy ce soir », sans aucun doute. Connard. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter des yeux, mon regard migrant vers sa vertigineuse chute de reins lorsqu'il se tourna pour m'inviter à entrer. Le voir aussi irrésistible était presque douloureux. J'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'était pas prévu que nous buvions durant la soirée, sinon je savais que j'aurais été totalement incapable de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Entre Merlin, je t'en prie » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Okay, je fonds, purée... Non ! Contrôle ! Il ne gagnera pas aussi facilement !

« Merci », répondis-je de la voix la plus lascive possible.  
>En entrant, j'effleurais « accidentellement » le devant de son jean de mes fesses. Sa respiration eut un raté et je souris sadiquement.<p>

Dans les dents mon cher Arthur ! Muahahahaha ! Je m'amusais comme un fou !

« Alors, ça te dirait qu'on sorte ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.  
>« Pour aller où ? »<br>« Quelques bars, peut-être en boîte... »  
>« Tu oublies un petit détail Arthur. » lui rappelais-je.<br>« C'est arrangé ».  
>« ...Tu, tu m'as acheté une fausse carte d'identité ? »<br>« Si on veut... J'ai pas mal de contacts grâce à mon père. L'un d'entre eux est super doué en informatique et m'en devait une. Donc...» Il fit une pause et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. « Voilà ! » finit-il en me tendant un permis de conduire qui paraissait on ne peut plus authentique.  
>Wouahou !<br>« Merci, je sais pas quoi dire. Tu sais, j'aurais 18 ans dans à peine six mois, j'aurais pu attendre... »  
>« Moi non, donc je me suis permis », coupa-t-il.<p>

Nous étions arrivés dans sa chambre à présent. Je pris un moment pour la détailler étant donné que c'était la première fois que je la voyais sans une paire de jumelle collée au visage.  
>Elle était plus grande que ce que j'imaginais et possédait une armoire énorme que je n'avais jamais pu voir depuis ma chambre. Son lit était immense lui aussi, recouvert d'un duvet rouge qui paraissait aussi moelleux que du coton. Son bureau était un meuble antique où reposait la panoplie complète de la dernière collection Apple : un macbook, un Ipod et un Iphone. Arthur était sérieusement accroc aux marques.<p>

Le tapis était couleur crème et très doux sous mes pieds alors qu'une TV géante ornait le mur opposé au lit, surplombant sa PS3 et d'autres consoles du genre. Je pouvais également voir une porte close qui menait probablement dans sa salle de bain privée. (J'imaginais qu'elle était toute carrelée et possédait une douche qui s'étendait sur un pan de mur entier.)  
>En résumé, c'était la chambre d'un gosse dont le père essayait de compenser son absence en lui offrant ce qu'il y avait de mieux. J'aurais pu être jaloux, sauf que je savais qu'aucune de ces choses ne lui avait été offerte par amour. Ma mère travaillait toute la journée et ne pouvait pas m'offrir le quart de ces choses, mais toute l'affection qu'elle me donnait en retour était mille fois préférable à la situation d'Arthur.<p>

« Je suppose qu'on partira vers 10h non ? » proposa-t-il.  
>« Hein ? Oui, sûrement, mais, on va y aller comment ? »<br>Il se tut pendant un moment. « J'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi en fait. Normalement, on désigne un conducteur qui ne boit pas, mais vu que ce soir on sera que tous les deux... »  
>« Pourquoi on y va que tous les deux au fait ? J'avais pensé que tu inviterais quelque uns de tes amis de l'équipe de foot. »<p>

Il sembla prit un dépourvu. Je me demandais si c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas que ces amis sachent qu'on se fréquentait, ou plutôt s'il désirait passer du temps seul en ma compagnie...  
>« Je sais pas trop. C'est plutôt un plan à la dernière minute donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de les prévenir.»<p>

Ouais, et mes fesses c'est du poulet ? Il avait quand même pris la peine de me faire une fausse pièce d'identité, alors « un plan de dernière minutes » ? Mon œil !

« Okay », concédais-je, faisant mine de gober son excuse bidon. « Bon, on fait comment alors ? »  
>« On prend un taxi je suppose. »<br>J'écarquillais les yeux. « Un taxi ? Pour aller à Londres ? Tu es cinglé ? Ça va coûter la peau des fesses ! »

Ma mère avait déjà pris un taxi pour l'aéroport d'Heathrow et ça lui avait coûté presque £70 d'aller là- bas. Ce que pourrait valoir un aller ET un retour me donnait des vertiges.

Je jetais un regard au visage d'Arthur qui semblait amusé par ma réaction.  
>« C'est bon Merlin, je paierais. »<br>« Non, c'est ridicule, ça te coûterait au moins £100 ! »  
>« J'ai une carte de crédit, faut bien qu'elle serve non ? De plus, je peux me le permettre. »<br>« Oui mais moi je ne peux pas, donc je ne suis pas d'accord du tout. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses la charité non plus ! » M'emportais-je.  
>Ma réaction le prit de court, mais je fus heureux de voir qu'il ne me jugeait pas.<br>« D'accord. Je te propose autre chose. Je paie pour le taxi et en échange, tu me devras deux énormes faveurs. »

_Faveurs sexuelles ?_

Je gloussais accidentellement face à mes propres pensés, ce qui engendra un regard perplexe de la part d'Arthur. Puis, il souleva un sourcil comme s'il avait soudain compris ce que j'avais sous entendu.  
>« Tu as l'esprit mal placé Merlin. »<br>« Quoi ? »  
>« Je sais ce que tu as pensé à l'instant. »<br>« Je suis sûr que non ! »  
>« Bien sûr que si idiot, tu t'es mis à glousser alors que tu n'es même pas saoul. »<br>Il marquait un point. Il est vrai que je ne gloussais jamais lorsque j'étais sobre, sauf lorsqu'une pensée lubrique me passait par la tête.

Okay, il était temps de changer de sujet. TOUT DE SUITE !

« Bon, on mange quoi ? » demandais-je joyeusement.  
>« Bah, je pensais qu'on pourrait commander une pizza ou quelque chose. » Il se stoppa pendant une seconde puis un grand sourire croqua son visage. « Je sais ! Ça pourrait être ta première faveur ! »<br>« Commander une pizza ? »  
>« Non », rit-il. « Tu vas me faire la cuisine ! »<br>Je fis la grimace. Cuisiner ? Moi ?  
>« Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas ? Je brûle l'eau ! »<br>« Allez, tu me dois bien ça. »  
>« Pas si vite, tu n'as pas encore payé le taxi que je sache. » fis-je remarquer.<br>« Non mais je vais le faire ! »  
>« Argh ! Okay. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à te plaindre si je mets le feu à ta cuisine. »<p>

Acceptant ma défaite, je suivis Arthur jusque dans la cuisine où il sortit deux steaks, des petits pois et des pommes de terre. Il m'ordonna de me mettre au travail avant de quitter la pièce.  
>Bon. Par quoi j'étais supposé commencer ?<br>Je pensais que les steaks seraient les plus longs à cuire, donc, je dénichais une poêle, et les laissais mijoter. Malheureusement, j'eus tort et au moment où je mettais les pommes de terre finement coupées dans la casserole d'eau chaude, la viande était déjà en train de brûler.  
>J'éteignis donc le gaz et attrapais les légumes pour les faire délicatement glisser dans l'eau. Mais elles m'échappèrent des mains et résultèrent de l'envolée d'eau bouillante qui vint éclabousser le devant de mon tee-shirt.<p>

« Ahhh ! Merde ! » Criais-je à haute voix.

J'étais totalement trempé maintenant et en plus je sentais que quelque chose brûlait. Il fallut pour couronner le tout qu'Arthur débouche dans la cuisine au moment où je portais la poêle loin du gaz en direction de l'évier, où les steaks chutèrent lamentablement. De plus, le contact entre l'eau du robinet et la fonte brûlante résultat d'un nuage de buée qui me fit tousser. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour apprécier la scène à sa juste valeur avant qu'il n'éclate de rire.

Connard.

En guise de représailles, j'ôtais alors mon tee-shirt détrempé pour lui envoyer en pleine tête. Mais cela ne fit que redoubler son hilarité jusqu'à ce qu'il relève les yeux et me voit torse nu. Il se redressa alors rapidement et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« On devrait peut-être commander une pizza tout compte fait. »  
>« Je t'avais prévenu que je ne savais pas cuisiner. »<br>Je me souvins alors que les pommes de terre bouillaient toujours. Me tournant pour éteindre le gaz, je saisis les légumes, oubliant qu'ils étaient chauds comme la braise et les laissaient piteusement tomber par terre en hurlant. Indubitablement, cela raviva le fou rire d'Arthur.  
>« Oh la vache, ça valait le coup ! Je n'ai pas autant rit depuis des mois ! » Réussit-il à dire entre deux respirations.<br>Je le fixais avec dédain.  
>« Je te déteste. »<br>« Ouais, c'est ça. Pourquoi tu n'appellerais pas pour la pizza pendant que je range tout ce merdier ? » Proposa Arthur lorsqu'il en eut assez de se moquer de moi.  
>« Je peux t'emprunter une serviette et un tee-shirt avant ? »<br>« Oui, bien sûr. » accorda-t-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Je fus presque certain qu'il souffla un « dommage » avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais sec, rhabillé et mangeais un part de pizza devant la télé. Nous regardions une série que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, Torchwood.  
>« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais vu cette série ! »<br>« Pourquoi ? Je ne regarde même pas Doctor Who, comment j'étais sensé savoir qu'il existait un spin off ? »  
>« Bah, je pensais juste que... tu sais, à cause du personnage de Jack, tu connaîtrais. »<p>

Oh mon Dieu, avais-je bien entendu ?

« Donc, parce que je suis gay, je suis supposé regarder toutes les séries qui ont un personnage gay ? »  
>« Non, mais je veux dire, regarde-le quoi... »<p>

Ohhhh. Je comprenais à présent.

« Oui, il est carrément sex. Mais plein de mecs le sont à la télé. » J'examinais sa réaction avec une attention toute particulière.

Il m'apparut qu'il aurait aimé ajouter quelque chose, mais décida finalement de se taire.  
>Intéressant... Je pensais soudain qu'il aimait un peu trop Jack pour un « hétéro ».<p>

Aux alentours de dix heures, le taxi klaxonna et Arthur et moi nous précipitâmes dehors. Il faisait très froid, j'étais repassé chez moi un peu plus tôt dans la soirée pour prendre une veste mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de grelotter.

Vers onze heures, nous étions en train de marcher dans les rues de Londres, suivant un petit groupe de jeunes plutôt mignons. Arthur me devançait et je le suivais sans rechigner, n'ayant aucune expérience dans ce domaine.

Je ne prêtais aucune attention au nom du bar où nous entrâmes, j'étais trop occupé à avoir peur d'attraper un rhume et surtout, qu'on me refuse l'entrée.  
>Pourtant, il n'y eu aucun problème, le videur se contenta de nous regarder de la tête aux pieds puis il nous laissa entrer. Je pensais sur le coup que c'était pour le moins étrange, surtout lorsqu'on nous fit signe de descendre dans la salle sans même nous demander de payer. A ce moment-là, je commençais vraiment à me poser des questions car j'avais entendu dire que seules les filles sexy pouvaient entrer en boîte gratuitement.<p>

Mais après avoir jeté un regard circulaire, mon manteau venant d'être déposé au vestiaire, tout me parut soudain très clair.  
>« Arthur ! C'est un club gay ! »<br>« Très observateur Merlin. »  
>« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fout ici ? »<br>« Cette fois par contre tu n'es pas observateur du tout. »  
>« Ouais, mais tu réalises que tu es le seul à savoir que je suis gay. Et si quelqu'un du lycée nous voyait ? »<br>« Lui aussi serait pris en flagrant délit, alors je suis sûr qu'il ne te dénoncerait pas de peur qu'on fasse de même. »  
>Merde ! C'était un désastre ! Pourquoi m'avait-il emmené dans un club gay ?<br>« On pourrait pas aller dans une boîte normale ? »  
>Je ne voulais honnêtement pas que mes premiers pas dans le monde gay se fassent avec Arthur à mes côtés.<br>« Maintenant qu'on est là, autant en profiter pour boire un verre. » dit-il en me poussant vers le bar.

_Purée, c'est un sauna ici ! _

A l'instant même où nous nous accoudâmes au comptoir, ce fut un vrai cirque. Je pense qu'une bonne dizaine de gars vinrent draguer Arthur en l'espace de deux minutes. Après avoir tous été rejeté, ils se tournèrent dans ma direction. Je leur dis tout simplement d'aller se faire foutre. Ils pensaient vraiment que j'allais prendre un verre avec aux alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de draguer Arthur sous mon nez ?  
>« Tu veux quoi ? » me cria Arthur pour couvrir la musique.<br>« Tequila, double ! »  
>Il éclata de rire en rejetant sa tête en arrière et commanda des shoots. On les avala à une vitesse folle et je pus constater que c'était bien meilleur avec du citron qu'avec des oranges pas mûres.<p>

Après avoir pris un autre verre (vodka orange), nous trouvâmes une table et nous installâmes calmement pendant quelques minutes, nous contentant d'observer. Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais d'un club gay. Je m'étais imaginé que ce serait comme dans Queer As Folk, mais heureusement, il n'y avait pas de sexe sur la piste de danse et tous les mecs n'étaient pas beaux comme des dieux. Oui, certains étaient à tomber de son siège, mais ça ne ressemblait pas non plus à ce qu'ils montraient à la télé.

Vingt minutes plus tard, mes quelques verres avaient fait leur effet et j'étais plus que motivé pour aller danser. Je portais à nouveau mon propre tee-shirt et après un passage dans le sèche-linge d'Arthur, il était encore plus moulant (si s'était possible).  
>« Arthur, on danse ? » Proposais-je, souriant bêtement.<br>Il me répondit d'une expression sous entendant « tu es bête quand tu es saoul ».  
>« Je ne suis pas assez déchiré Merlin. »<br>« Et bien remédions à cela ! » criais-je avant de le traîner jusqu'au bar. Il me suivit comme un garde du corps, jetant un regard furibond à tout homme tentant de s'approcher de lui ou de moi.  
>Je commandais trois shoots, deux pour lui et le dernier pour moi. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'étais totalement bourré et Arthur assez désinhibé pour danser.<p>

A une heure du matin, nous étions, comment dire... oui, totalement déchirés. Mais nous nous amusions comme des fous. La musique était super pour danser, bien qu'aucun de nous n'admettrait apprécier ce genre de choses en dehors de ce club. Arthur, dont la vessie était aussi petite qu'un timbre poste, semblait se rendre aux toilettes toutes les cinq minutes.  
>Normalement, lorsqu'il s'y rendait, j'allais m'asseoir pour l'attendre mais cette fois, je décidais de continuer à danser. Au moment même où Arthur disparut parmi la foule, ce fut comme si une pancarte « pince moi » était apparu sur mes fesses. Mais à chaque fois que quelqu'un me tripotait et que je me retournais, je me retrouvais devant un emplacement vide ou un dos tourné. Finalement, j'anticipais assez la prochaine « attaque » pour me retrouver nez à nez avec un très séduisant jeune homme dont les doigts avaient déjà fait connaissance avec mon postérieur.<br>J'arrêtais de danser, croisait mes bras sur ma poitrine et lui jetais un regard noir. Il se contenta de me faire un clin d'œil et me sourit.

« Salut, je suis Lancelot mais on m'appelle Lance », se présenta-t-il, en levant sa main dans ma direction.

Je la lui serrais après une légère hésitation, le détaillant. Il avait des cheveux bruns, mi-longs, de grands yeux marron et un corps finement musclé que son tee-shirt rouge et son jean noir mettaient en valeur.

« Je suis Merlin. Une explication pour m'avoir pincé les fesses ? »  
>Il sourit et me fit de l'œil. Apparemment, il était sûr de lui.<br>« Elles sont si appétissantes que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Wouah... Et ben ça, c'est du rentre dedans !

Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre.  
>« Tu ne viens pas souvent ici », devina-t-il.<br>« Non, c'est ma première fois en fait », dus-je dire deux fois afin qu'il m'entende à travers la musique.  
>Il eut une petite grimace.<br>« Tu as quel âge ? »  
>« 18 ».<br>« Et laisse-moi deviner, ta maman ne sait pas que tu es ici ? »  
>« Oh que non ».<br>Je ris un peu tout en me balançant au rythme de la musique.  
>« Et toi, tu as quel âge ? » demandais-je<br>« 23, Et c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. »  
>« Joyeux anniversaire. »<br>Il me gratifia d'un sourire charmeur et j'avouais qu'il était plutôt sexy maintenant qu'il ne me tripotait plus les fesses.  
>« Tu me fais un cadeau ? » dit-il sans la moindre honte.<br>Je restais debout, bouche bée, pendant une bonne minutes. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi sûr de lui auparavant. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était le premier à me draguer si ouvertement.  
>« Une danse ? » proposais-je, timide.<br>Il sourit et acquiesça, comprenant que c'est tout ce qu'il obtiendrait de moi étant donné l'effluve de puceau qui émanait de moi.

Une nouvelle chanson débuta et je pris une grande inspiration. Je commençais à reprendre un semblant de sobriété, mais j'étais toujours saoul. Je dus me répéter que je ne connaissais pas Lancelot et que je ne le laisserais pas me peloter. Nous commençâmes à danser et au fur et à mesure que je perdis mon inhibition, j'y mis tout mon cœur (et mon corps). Il se mouvait dans mon dos et enserrait ma taille de ses bras musclés. A un moment donné, ses mains descendirent un peu trop vers le sud et j'eus la présence d'esprit de lui donner une petite tape. Cela parut lui plaire car je le sentis devenir dur tout contre moi.

Mais soudain, sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait, je me retrouvais arraché à l'étreinte de Lancelot.  
>« C'est quoi ce délire ? » Hurla Arthur, son regard passant de mon nouvel ami à moi.<br>Il avait l'air en colère.  
>« On ne faisait que danser Arthur », dis-je, tentant de le calmer.<br>Il se tourna vers Lancelot. « Il n'a que 17 ans tu sais ? »  
>« Oui Arthur, ce qui explique pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir mais tu as insisté ! »<br>« C'est ton copain ? » me demanda Lance.  
>« Non, je ne sais donc pas du tout pourquoi il réagit de cette manière ! »<br>Lancelot sembla comprendre quelque chose mais ne dit rien. Il sortit un petit morceau de papier de sa poche et s'approcha de moi. Je sentis Arthur se tendre lorsqu'il se pencha sur moi pour me murmurer :  
>« C'est mon numéro, appelle moi quand tu auras 18 ans ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir l'occasion de te connaître toi et ton délicieux postérieur. » Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître dans la foule.<p>

« Sérieusement, c'était quoi ça Merlin ? »  
>« Je crois que c'est plutôt évident Arthur, il me draguait. »<br>J'avais soudain besoin d'un verre. Arthur était super, mais parfois il pouvait réagir de façon vraiment excessive. Nous nous dirigeâmes d'un commun accord vers le bar et nous installâmes une fois que nous fûmes servis.

La tension était plutôt palpable au début, puis je tentais de lui faire desserrer les dents en lui parlant du championnat de football. Cela lui redonna immédiatement le moral et il parla avec entrain de leur chance de gagner ainsi que de son futur avenir chez les pros.

Une demi-heure, un autre verre et quelques conversations plus tard, Arthur était d'assez bonne humeur pour une nouvelle danse. On se précipita alors sur la piste de danse au moment où _Play that Funky Music_commençait. Nous dansions, chantions, sautions dans tous les sens au rythme de la musique lorsque soudain, Arthur m'attira contre lui et me souffla :

« Merde, tu étais tellement sexy tout mouillé et à moitié nu dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter cette image de la tête. »

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il venait de dire une chose pareille et apparemment, lui non plus, car à l'instant même où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, il plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.  
>« Putain, je ne voulais pas... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase et partit en courant.<p>

Il me fallut un petit moment pour reprendre mes esprits et me précipiter à sa suite. Je l'attrapais par le bras alors qu'il était sur le point de récupérer son manteau.  
>« Arthur, attends, on peut parler une minute ? »<br>« Non, j'en ai déjà trop dis. »  
>Son bras toujours en main, je le tirais dans un coin. Je trouvais une alcôve déserte au loin de la piste de danse et le forçais à s'asseoir. Il semblait totalement bouleversé.<br>« Restes là, je vais te chercher de l'eau. Ne bouge pas ! »

Il hocha distraitement la tête alors que je me rendais rapidement au bar. Je revins avec une bouteille que je posais devant lui avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés.  
>« Arthur, je vais te poser une question et j'ai besoin que tu me répondes honnêtement. Okay ?»<br>Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou par acquis de conscience, mais il acquiesça.  
>« Est-ce que tu m'aimes bien Arthur ? »<br>« Bien sûr que je t'aime bien, idiot, nous sommes amis n'est-ce pas ? »  
>« Non, je veux dire...est-ce que je te plais ? »<br>Il soupira et hocha affirmativement de la tête.  
>« Okay ». Je me penchais en avant pour me retrouver à juste quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. « Tu as envie de m'embrasser ? »<br>Une fois de plus, il acquiesça.  
>« Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ? »<br>« Je peux pas. »  
>« Pourquoi ? »<br>« Parce que ça voudrait dire que je... je suis gay. » Il eut bien du mal à laisser sortir ce dernier mot.  
>« Arthur, je suis sûr que d'embrasser un homme ne veut pas nécessairement dire que tu es gay, bien que le fait de vouloir soit plutôt suspect... »<br>« Je ne peux pas l'être, Merlin. Mon père, il me tuerait. Je ne rigole pas, il engagerait sûrement un tueur à gage pour me faire disparaître. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment il est, tu ne le connais pas... »  
>« Tu as vraiment peur de lui n'est-ce pas ? »<br>« Terrifié », avoua-t-il avec un rire jaune. « Je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais il me battait. C'était quand j'étais petit et pas assez fort pour me défendre, ce qui est encore pire. Il a arrêté lorsqu'il a comprit que je pouvais rendre les coups, ce connard ! »  
>« Mon Dieu Arthur, je suis tellement désolé. Pourquoi tu n'es pas partit, ou porté plainte ? »<br>« Il est ma seule famille. Toi mieux que personne peux comprendre, tu n'as que ta mère. Je ne peux pas partir alors je prends sur moi. Mais dès que j'aurais mon diplôme, je fuirais loin. Ma mère m'a laissé de l'argent sur un compte qu'il ne peut pas toucher donc je pourrais m'en sortir le temps que je trouve un job. »  
>Il rit à nouveau avec amertume « C'est aussi pour ça que j'aime bien être avec toi, je peux te parler de tout ça sans avoir peur que tu me juges ou que je descende dans ton estime. »<br>« Et je te rassure. »  
>« Comment ça ? »<br>« Je t'en prie Arthur. Tu sais que je suis dingue de toi et ça te rassure de savoir qu'au moins, ton sex appel est toujours intact, ce n'est pas vrai ?»  
>Il sourit et avoua : « C'est un peu vrai. »<br>Je pouvais sentir la tension sexuelle qui pesait sur nous atteindre des sommets.  
>« Donc, si je comprends bien, je te plais et tu me plais...alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »<br>« Rien, je suis toujours avec Sophia et je ne suis pas infidèle Merlin. »  
>« Embrasse-moi, juste une fois, oublie ta petite amie que tu n'aimes même pas, ton connard de père et tout ce qui te retient. Juste un seul baiser. » Dis-je, suppliant.<br>Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il luttait pour ne pas succomber.  
>« Et puis merde ! » l'entendis-je souffler avant qu'il ne se penche sur moi et ne m'embrasse.<p>

J'eus l'impression qu'une vague de lave engloutissait tout mon corps. Je me sentais si vivant, si brûlant, je pouvais tout percevoir avec précision. Sa main voyageant dans mes cheveux, sa langue léchant mes lèvres, jusqu'aux vibrations provoquées par le gémissement qui lui échappa lorsque j'ouvris la bouche et que nos langues s'unirent pour s'embraser. Le baiser sembla durer à la fois une éternité et de trop courtes minutes lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes essoufflés, devant desserrer notre étreinte.

_Wouahou !_

« Wouahou », dit-il.  
>« Carrément ».<p>

Il se leva soudain et se glissa sur mon siège, me forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait acculé contre le mur, son corps pressé au mien.  
>« Putain, j'ai tellement envie de toi », me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.<br>Un frisson délicieux descendit le long de mon dos pour enflammer mes reins.  
>« Et moi donc, n'oublie pas la petite vidéo que j'ai faite de toi... »<br>« Oh mon Dieu, j'avais totalement oublié. Petit pervers ! »  
>« Moi ? Mais c'est toi qui as commencé à te toucher devant moi ! »<br>« Juste parce que j'avais vu le reflet de tes jumelles. Je savais que tu me regardais, comment résister à te taquiner comme ça ? »  
>« Connard ! Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de fois que j'ai utilisé cette vidéo pour... »<br>« Pour quoi Merlin ? » demanda-t-il, tout son corps se frottant au mien telle une immense caresse. Je sentais son entrejambe dure pressée contre ma cuisse et le désir qui m'enflamma me fit perde la tête.  
>« Tu sais très bien. »<br>« Combien de fois ? »  
>« Je sais pas ! Je ne tiens pas les comptes. »<br>« Combien de fois Merlin ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix grave et sexy.  
>Je soupirais : « Deux fois par jour, quatre fois durant les weekends. »<br>« Oh mon Dieu, comment trouves-tu le temps t'étudier ? » rit-il.

Pour être honnête, j'étais heureux qu'on parle enfin à cœur ouvert, mais était-ce vraiment le moment de parler de masturbation ?

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent des miennes et il me susurra, « Je vais t'embrasser maintenant. »  
>J'acquiesçais frénétiquement. C'était si nouveau pour moi ! Cela serait mon troisième baiser, tous échangés avec Arthur. Parfait...<br>Il se saisit de moi et m'embrassa sauvagement. Ce n'était plus doux ni passionné, c'était dur, violent, animal et Bordel de Dieu, je n'avais jamais été aussi excité de ma vie. Nous continuâmes ainsi, bouche contre bouche, étreints au point d'en devenir indissociables, pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de reprendre assez nos esprits pour décider qu'il serait temps de rentrer.

Dans le taxi nous ramenant à la maison, je me demandais si Arthur allait m'inviter à passer la nuit chez lui. Si c'était le cas, me laisserait-il partager son lit afin que nous fassions un peu plus que nous embrasser ? Nous nous tînmes la main durant tout le voyage de retour, prenant malgré tout soin de garder un espace décent entre nous afin de ne pas perdre à nouveau la tête. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison d'Arthur, il me tira au dehors sans ménagement et me conduit chez lui avant que j'ai eu le temps de poser la moindre question.

A peine la porte ce fut-elle fermée derrière nous qu'il m'accula contre le battant. Lorsqu'il était excité et bestial, Arthur était sérieusement, sérieusement sexy. Il alluma la lumière de l'entrée pour ôter son manteau, puis doucement se débarrasser de son débardeur tout en me dévisageant à travers ses yeux voilés de désir. Dans l'état actuel des choses, le sang avait définitivement cessé de venir alimenter mon cerveau et s'était amassé dans une région bien plus au sud. J'avais le souffle court et, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je saisis son bras pour l'attirer jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher.

J'allumais la lampe de chevet et m'assurais que ses volets étaient clos avant de lui sauter dessus. Malgré la nuit glaciale, sa peau était brûlante, douce, sucrée, aussi délicieuse qu'une friandise.  
>Nous éclatâmes tous deux de rire lorsque je me débattis avec mon tee-shirt et nous ne nous séparâmes que quelques secondes, le temps d'ôter nos jeans avec de grands gestes impatients. Nous avions à peine atteint le lit que nous nous serrions l'un contre l'autre, la moindre parcelle de notre chair étant caressée, palpée, léchée avec une férocité presque animale. On s'embrassait inlassablement, nos lèvres pinçant, nos dents mordant la peau qui se trouvait à notre portée. Mes yeux à demi ouverts observaient les mouvements de ses muscles sculptés qui choyaient sous la lumière tamisée. Il était tout simplement magnifique. Mes lèvres et ma langue taquinèrent l'un de ses tétons dardés et il rejeta sa tête sur l'oreiller, laissant échapper à gémissement de plaisir torturé.<p>

Un préliminaire passionné en suivit un autre pendant dix bonnes minutes avant que nous n'en puissions plus. Perdant totalement la tête, j'écartais les jambes afin que la friction de nos membres érigés, toujours enfermés dans nos sous-vêtements, ne débutent une union plus franche. Haletant, nous entamâmes une danse langoureuse qui nous mena très vite au paroxysme du plaisir. Rendant les armes dans un cri étranglé, je laissais ma tête retomber sur son épaule en sueur.

Lorsqu'il eut repris ses esprits, Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une minute plus tard, j'entendis un bruit de douche. Je fis la grimace face au fait qu'il m'avait lâchement abandonné juste au moment où il passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
>« Tu viens ? »<br>« Je viens tout juste de venir... » Répondis-je, toujours essoufflé.  
>Il éclata de rire et disparut, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Je me levais en chancelant légèrement, j'étais toujours un peu saoul après tout, puis accepta l'invitation. Je découvris alors un Arthur tout nu, se tenant debout sous le jet d'eau d'une immense douche.<br>« C'est pas vrai ! Tu as vraiment une douche qui fait la taille d'un pan de mur ! » M'exclamais-je, émerveillé.

Arthur se tourna pour me regarder, sourit puis me fit un petit signe du doigt pour m'inciter à approcher. J'ôtais nerveusement mon boxer puis le rejoignit alors qu'il ouvrait un nouveau jet au dessus de ma tête. Ses yeux assombris de désir me dévisagèrent de la tête aux pieds avec envie et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de m'attirer contre lui et de m'embrasser. J'étais au paradis. Une eau délicieusement chaude dévalait sur mon corps étroitement serré entre les bras d'Arthur alors qu'il dévorait mes lèvres avec ferveur. Je ne pouvais réellement rêver mieux.

Suite à cinq minutes qui me laissèrent pantelant, il se décida enfin à relâcher mes lèvres pour me passer du savon. Tout en me lavant, je commençais à me poser des questions sur le lendemain.  
>Car tout peut paraître parfait quand la nuit règne, surtout lorsqu'on est saoul comme il l'était, mais qu'allait-il se passer demain matin face à ses peurs qui reviendraient au galop ? De plus, il sortait toujours techniquement avec Sophia. Serait-il mortifié de culpabilité ou réagirait-il comme un homme en admettant ce qui venait de se passer entre nous ?<br>Mes questionnements internes furent interrompus par Arthur qui me donna une claque sur les fesses et commença doucement à caresser ma peau.  
>« Excuse-moi, mais aurais-tu l'obligeance de contrôler ta libido ? » me moquais-je en riant.<br>Sa réponse fut plutôt explicite puisqu'il accentua son exploration de mes chairs intimes tout en m'acculant contre la paroi pour s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Connard présomptueux...

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la douche, ayant nettoyé les traces des cochonneries auxquelles on venait de s'adonner (deux fois), nous retournâmes dans sa chambre. Il me lança un de ses boxers Calvin Klein et m'attira dans le lit. J'étais tellement bien, serré dans ses bras, ma tête reposant sur son épaule, recouvert de son épaisse couette, que je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Je pourrais tout à fait m'habituer à ce genre de choses... pensais-je alors qu'une de ses mains venait se poser à la limite de mon sous-vêtement, sur mon ventre. Je m'endormis ainsi, paisible, ronronnant presque sous la douce caresse de ses doigts contre mon abdomen.

Le dimanche matin fut douloureux, sur plusieurs plans. Tout d'abord, la douleur vint de mon corps. Ma tête tournait, ma bouche avait un goût de vielle semelle et mon estomac émettait des gargouillis étranges. Mais la souffrance la plus cuisante qui me fut affligée me brûla les entrailles lorsque je levais les yeux pour découvrir Arthur. Il me fixait avec de grands yeux horrifiés, comme si j'étais une créature verte en provenance de Mars.  
>Je poussais un profond soupir. J'aurais du m'y attendre. Déjà, mes larmes menaçaient de s'échapper alors qu'un sanglot se formait dans ma gorge.<p>

« Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai foutu ? » dit-il, son regard empli de frayeur.

Je ne répondis rien. Qu'aurais-je pu dire de toute manière ? 'L'unique raison pour laquelle on n'est pas nus c'est parce qu'on était trop saoul pour remettre le couvert…' ? Non, je pense que cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses.  
>« Bordel, si mon père l'apprend… »<br>« Arthur, relax, pourquoi le saurait-il ? »  
>« Il arrive toujours à découvrir ce genre de choses. A chaque fois que je fais une connerie, il le sait toujours, il le sent. »<br>« Donc, selon toi, ce qui s'est passé hier était une connerie, c'est ça ? »  
>« Oui putain de merde ! »<br>Vous savez les larmes que j'avais mentionnées plus tôt, et bien là elles s'approchaient dangereusement du précipice.  
>« Okay, je pense que je vais partir. » dis-je d'une voix dure et sèche alors que je m'extirpais du lit chaud et douillet qui avait été l'unique témoin de notre brève union. Je partis à la recherche de mes vêtements.<br>« Je suis désolé Merlin, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est moi, je… »  
>« Quoi Arthur, tu… quoi ? N'a pas été capable de contrôler tes pulsions gays pour une nuit ? Tu sais quoi ? Vas te faire foutre ! » Criais-je alors que m'enfilais mon pantalon et mon tee-shirt. Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce à la recherche de mes chaussures, avant de me souvenir que je les avais ôtés au rez-de-chaussée. Je me tournais donc vers Arthur et le fixait, exaspéré.<br>« Moi je ne regrette rien, je comprends que tu sois effrayé mais un jour tu vas devoir te faire pousser une paire de couille. Parce que même si ce n'est pas moi, un jour il est certain qu'il y aura un autre mec qui te fera craquer et j'espère pour lui que tu ne lui feras pas supporter toutes tes conneries ! » Ajoutais-je, hors de moi.  
>« Je ne suis pas gay Merlin. »<br>J'éclatais d'un rire méprisant.  
>« C'est ça, continue de te mentir à toi-même. Sérieusement, repense à hier soir et essaie de t'en convaincre. Adieu Arthur. » Conclus-je avant de sortir précipitamment.<p>

J'attrapais mes chaussures au passage et claquais violemment la porte derrière moi.  
>Je fus capable de contrôler mes sanglots jusqu'à ce que je fusse réfugié dans ma chambre mais une fois seul, je m'effondrais sur le sol, laissant mes larmes rouler le long de mon visage.<br>Suite à cela, les vannes étaient officiellement ouvertes. Et je pleurais jusqu'à l'épuisement, le cœur brisé, serrant mon oreiller pour tenter d'étouffer mes sanglots. Lorsque je n'eus plus de larmes à verser, je me retrouvais totalement déshydraté, ma tête menaçant d'exploser de douleur. Ma peau était rouge, mes lèvres gonflées et son nez irrité par les quantités de mouchoirs que j'avais utilisés.

Une fois de plus, je fus heureux que ma mère soit au travail, car je n'eus pas à lui expliquer toute la situation, surtout sachant qu'elle ne savait pas que j'étais gay. Cela me rappela qu'il était temps que je fasse mon coming out.

J'étais en mode « dépression total » et je savais, grâce à la magnifique collection de CD de ma mère parlant de l'indépendance de la femme, que je ne devais pas me laisser aller. Je ne ruminerais pas, ne pleurerais plus, de toute manière, j'avais déjà épuisé tout mon liquide chrismal pour plusieurs mois… malheureusement, ce fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire.  
>Je passais donc mon après midi à regarder des films tristes (et embarrassant, pour un garçon) que j'avais trouvé au fond du placard à DVD, dévorant tout ce qui contenait ne serait-ce qu'une pépite de chocolat, me terrant dans mon gouffre de déprime.<p>

Lorsque ma mère rentra à la maison, j'avais avalé assez de cochonnerie et regardé assez de films sur des patients atteint de cancer pour réaliser que ma vie n'était pas si minable que ça. Après tout, j'étais jeune, un jour je rencontrerais un garçon mature, sublime et qui n'aurait pas honte de m'aimer (je l'espérais, tout du moins…). J'avais également décidé qu'il fallait que je parle à ma mère. J'étais terrifié, bien que je sache qu'elle ne réagirait pas mal, mais une fois qu'elle serait au courant, je serais officiellement gay.

Elle entra et me dit bonjour, j'allais donc à sa rencontre et elle me demanda ce que je voulais manger. Je n'avais plus faim du tout et lui annonçais que nous devions parler lorsqu'elle aurait une seconde.

Une heure plus tard, elle frappa doucement à la porte de ma chambre et mon cœur s'emballa. Mes mains tremblèrent légèrement lorsque je lui ouvris et je les cachais derrière mon dos avant de prendre place sur ma chaise de bureau. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et attendit patiemment que je commence. J'étais tellement nerveux que je me sentais sur le point de faire un malaise, mais suite à ma dépression et à tous les films que j'avais vus, je savais qu'il était temps qu'elle sache.

_Accouche Merlin ! Accouche !_

« Maman, je suis gay », déclarais-je soudainement.  
>Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. « Je sais, mon chéri. »<br>Hein ?  
>« Quoi ? » m'étranglais-je.<br>« Tu es mon fils Merlin, je te connais et je t'ai vu grandir. Je l'ai su dès que tu as atteint l'âge de 12 ans. »  
>« Oh… »<br>« De plus, une fois, tu as laissé tes magazines pornos sur ton lit… »

Oh merdasse !

« Désolé.. »  
>« Ce n'est pas grave, tu es un ado, je comprends. » admit-elle avec un sourire indulgent.<br>J'éclatais d'un rire incrédule. Ma mère était sérieusement géniale.  
>« Je n'ai jamais voulu t'en parler avant, je savais que tu me le dirais lorsque tu serais prêt. Mais maintenant il est temps qu'on ait une petite conversation à propos de protection. »<br>« Euh, Maman, je suis toujours vierge ! »  
>Et je le resterais certainement pendant un long moment…Ajoutais-je amèrement pour moi-même.<br>« Oui, mais tu es mignon comme tout mon chéri et les garçons vont te courir après lorsque tu auras atteint 18 ans et que tu seras à l'université ! »  
>« M'man, je vais faire court. Je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le sexe gay, du moins en théorie. Ne jamais oublier les préservatifs, faire un test sanguin tous les six mois et ne jamais utiliser de drogues. Ca te suffit ? »<br>« Oui, surtout concernant la drogue, mais tu oublies une chose. Ne jamais partager tes sex toys avec… »  
>« OH MON DIEU ! Sors d'ici ! »<br>La satanée bonne femme commença à ricaner.  
>« Mes pauvres oreilles chastes et innocentes ! » criais-je alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.<br>« Sérieusement Merlin, tu es mon unique enfant, mon unique famille et je t'aime. Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera ça. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux et prudent », conclut-elle avec douceur.

Elle n'ajouta rien de plus, me gratifia juste d'un sourire sincère et regagna le rez-de-chaussée.  
>Je m'allongeais alors sur mon lit, jouant avec une balle de baseball lorsque je réalisais la chance que j'avais d'avoir une mère aussi compréhensive. Elle ne me jugeait jamais, ne se plaignait pas de son dur labeur et trouvait toujours le temps de porter un intérêt sincère à ce qui se passait dans ma vie (enfin, pour le peu qui s'y passait.)<p>

Je m'endormis sur cette constatation et passais une bonne nuit, pas aussi paisible que celle de la veille entre les bras d'Arthur, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Votre avis ?<p>

La suite et fin le plus tôt possible ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Tout d'abord, je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mi à poster ce dernier chapitre, mais j'ai été très occupée entre mes études et mes vacances. Le voici donc. Je posterai peut-être un épilogue à l'occasion, mais sachez qu'il n'apporte rien a cette histoire que je trouve parfaite comme cela.

Encore pardon et bonne lecture à vous

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Néanmoins, le lundi matin, je fus rempli d'appréhension. Aujourd'hui, je devais me rendre au lycée et voir Arthur. Pour être franc, je ne me sentais pas prêt à lui faire face si tôt, certainement pas sachant qu'il aurait certainement un bras passé autour des épaules de Sophia, prétendant éprouver de véritables sentiments à son égard. Car je savais… Je savais ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était étreint dans ces bras, même si cela n'avait été que pour de trop courtes heures.

C'était la dernière semaine précédent les vacances de Noël et la plupart des étudiants seraient surexcités face aux trois semaines de repos qui nous attendaient. Les terminales en particuliers, seraient tous frétillants étant donné que leur bal de promo aurait lieu le vendredi suivant, marquant la moitié de leur dernière année scolaire.

Rien qu'à la pensée du bal, j'étais déprimé. C'était l'un de mes nombreux fantasmes qu'Arthur m'y conduise. Cette idée était totalement ridicule bien entendu, mais l'image d'Arthur en smoking était plutôt attrayante. Il ressemblerait sûrement à un agent secret. 00Sexy.

Je me rendis en cours sans hâte, peu enthousiaste. J'arrivai et comme je m'y attendais, des décorations de Noël pendaient un peu partout alors que des amis s'échangeaient des cartes de vœux, des amoureux s'embrassant sous le gui. Après avoir abandonné mon vélo, je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria afin de boire un chocolat chaud en compagnie de Will et Gwen.  
>Je savais que j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un, mais je ne voulais pas embêter mes amis avec mes petits problèmes de cœur, surtout sachant que leur vie n'était pas rose non plus. Ma nécessité de parler était si obsédante que je me retrouvai vingt minutes plus tard, dans le bureau de la conseillère d'orientation. Je frappai à sa porte et fut invité à entrer.<p>

La conseillère était une femme charmante avec des yeux doux et un visage avenant. Oui, j'avais eu une bonne idée de me confier à elle.  
>« Que puis-je faire pour toi ? » Déclara-t-elle d'une voix aimable.<br>« Euh, en fait, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un… »  
>Elle sourit. « Ce sera avec plaisir. Est-ce que c'est urgent ou préfères-tu qu'on prenne rendez-vous ? »<br>« Je vais prendre un rendez-vous, les cours vont bientôt commencer. »  
>« Si tu veux, mais sache que si c'est important, tu es autorisé à rater les cours. »<br>« Non, ce n'est rien de très sérieux, j'ai juste besoin d'une oreille attentive. »  
>Elle me considéra un instant. Elle sut que je ne courais aucun danger imminent, c'était juste un problème d'ado. Elle acquiesça donc.<br>« D'accord, je suis libre pendant le déjeuner si tu veux. »  
>« Ce serait parfait. »<br>« Bien, dis moi juste ton nom que je le note. »  
>« Merlin Emrys. »<br>« Oh, je te connais, tu fais partit de nos étudiants boursiers ! » annonça-t-elle avec un sourire radieux. « Je suis Mme Lake, mais tu peux m'appeler Freya.»

Je ris timidement, sachant que dans les heures qui allaient suivre, son opinion de moi allait certainement changer. Les conseillers prétendaient toujours nous écouter sans émettre le moindre jugement, mais je savais que c'était impossible. Ils étaient des êtres humains après tout, donc même en faisant un effort, ils avaient malgré tout une opinion. Ce qui me conforta dans mon choix de me confier à elle fut son obligation de garder notre entretien secret, ce qui m'allait parfaitement.

Je partis donc en classe, prenant des notes, mais ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux cours. A la pause du matin, Gwen et Will me parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme d'habitude. Malgré tout, une chose que dit Gwen me parut extrêmement intéressante. Apparemment, le restaurant qui avait été engagé pour le bal de promo était celui de sa famille, elle irait donc en temps que serveuse.

Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner arriva et je me dépêchai de me rendre dans le bureau de Mme Lake pour être certain de ne croiser personne. Je frappai à la porte et entrai.  
>« Ah Merlin, assied toi je t'en pris. Tu veux du thé? »<br>Je remarquai qu'elle avait une petite cuisine dans son bureau, cela devait lui être très utile en cas d'étudiant en plein crise de nerf.  
>« Non merci, ça ira. »<br>« Si tu as faim, je t'en prie. »  
>Je n'avais pas faim du tout, mais j'acquiesçai malgré tout.<br>Elle saisit sa tasse de thé et s'installa sur le fauteuil en cuire qui me faisait face.  
>« Si nous en venions aux choses sérieuses. Je t'écoute, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »<br>« Okay, c'est plutôt simple en réalité. Je suis gay et amoureux fou d'Arthur Pendragon », déclarai-je, attendant sa réaction.  
>« D'accord, je pense que la plupart des filles de l'école savent ce que tu ressens. »<br>« Je ne pense pas. Par ce que samedi dernier, on a été dans un club gay tout les deux et on a terminé la soirée dans son lit. Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour… on a fait des trucs, mais en se levant le dimanche matin il a pété un plomb. » Soupirai-je.  
>« Arthur Pendragon tu dis ? Je croyais qu'il sortait avec cette Sophia… »<br>« Oui, mais il ne l'aime pas, il reste uniquement avec elle pour satisfaire son père et mais ce n'est pas le problème principal. Le gros problème c'est qu'il m'aime bien, et moi aussi, je sais qu'il a envie d'être avec moi mais il a trop peur de la réaction de son père pour l'admettre. Alors à chaque fois que l'on se rapproche, il me repousse. Apparemment, il faut lui faire avaler six tequila et que je me fasse draguer par un autre gars pour lui arracher ne serait-ce qu'un baiser… »  
>Son visage exprimait un mélange d'étonnement et d'intérêt.<br>« Tu es vraiment sérieux, n'est ce pas ? »  
>« J'aimerai que ce ne soit qu'une blague, ce serait bien moins douloureux si ce n'était que de la fiction. Bordel, il m'a même fait faire une fausse carte d'identité pour que je puisse entrer dans ce fichu club. » Laissai-je échapper dans un souffle, fixant le sol.<br>Cela faisait du bien de tout déballer mais ça rendait aussi les choses bien plus concrètes.  
>« Aucun conseil ? »<br>« Il semble qu'il ait peur de sa sexualité. »  
>« J'avais déjà compris, c'est en grande partie à cause de son père. Ils ne s'entendent pas très bien… »<br>« Tu m'en as dis assez », le coupa-t-elle en levant une main. « Tu n'es pas ouvertement gay n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.  
>« Non, seuls ma mère et Arthur sont au courant, et puis vous maintenant. »<br>« Peut-être, et là je ne fais que supposer, mais il est possible qu'il pense que s'il admet son attirance pour toi et saute le pas, il ne sera alors plus capable de revenir en arrière et que tu le rejetteras parce que toi non plus tu n'es pas près à faire ton coming out. Il a peur que tout ses efforts soient réduis à néant, de perdre la face. »« Il est déjà au courant que je craque pour lui. »  
>« Oui, mais il a plus d'insécurités que tu ne le penses, surtout s'il a une relation instable avec son père, ce qui veut dire qu'il lui faut plus que des mots pour le convaincre. Je pense que tu devrais lui donner la dernière petite poussée qui lui prouverait qu'il ne s'engage pas pour rien. »<br>Dans mon esprit, un plan se formait déjà. Une petite poussée avait-elle dit ? Ca, je pouvais le faire.  
>« Tu m'as dit être amoureux de lui. Tu lui as exprimé l'étendu de tes sentiments à son égard? »<br>« Je suis intelligent, n'oubliez pas. »  
>Elle eut un petit rire.<br>« Peut-être que c'est justement ce dont il a le plus besoin, que quelqu'un l'aime vraiment. »  
>« Vous avez peut-être raison, mais franchement, on ne peut pas dire à un jeune de 18 ans qu'on est amoureux de lui ! Il partirait en courant ! Et je ne peux pas être rejeté comme ça deux fois dans la même semaine ! »<br>Elle garda le silence pendant un moment avant de dire avec sagesse : « Et si Arthur te disais qu'il t'aime, tu réagirais comment ? »  
>« Je serais le plus heureux des hommes… Oh, je comprends. »<br>Nous échangeâmes un sourire entendu. Elle était intelligente, je l'aimais bien cette femme !  
>« Donc, je devrais lui dire. »<br>« Si tu es certain qu'il ressent la même chose alors ça vaut le coup d'essayer. »  
>Je déglutis. Dire qu'on allait faire une chose et réellement le faire étaient deux choses très différentes.<br>« Je vais y réfléchir, merci Freya Lake, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé », dis-je poliment.  
>« Merci d'être venu te confier à moi, Merlin. Tu es le premier étudiant en un mois à m'exposer une situation digne d'intérêt ».<br>Cela me fit rire, je suis sur qu'elle n'était pas censé me dire ça, mais j'appréciai son honnêteté.  
>Je lui dis au revoir et sortis de son bureau juste avant que la cloche ne sonne. Je mâchonnai mon sandwich tout en me dirigeant en cours.<p>

Après ma conversation avec Mme Lake, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids venait d'être ôté de mes épaules. Au lieu de suivre le cours d'Histoire, je peaufinai les détails du plan « Arthur ». Néanmoins, j'aurais besoin de l'aide de Gwen afin de parvenir à mes fins.  
>Je lui envoyai un texto discrètement, lui demandant de me retrouver à la bibliothèque après les cours. Elle accepta et je relus une bonne dizaine de fois les étapes de <em>l'Opération Arthur<em>, comme je l'avais nommé.

Lorsque la cloche signalant la fin des cours sonna, j'étais un peu anxieux. Pour que mon plan fonctionne, je devais tout raconter à Gwen et bien que je savais qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème avec le côté « gay » de l'histoire, elle m'en voudrait certainement de ne rien lui avoir dit.

Je me rendis tranquillement à la bibliothèque, trouvai une table dans un coin discret et attendis que mon amie me rejoigne. Dix minutes plus tard, elle s'assit devant moi, me faisant sursauter. Elle fille aurait put être espionne.  
>« Salut Gwen », dis-je avec appréhension.<br>« Accouche Merlin, je sais que quelque chose ne vas pas depuis quelques temps. »  
>Alors je lui racontai tout. TOUT. Lui expliquant les détails de <em>l'Opération Arthur<em>. Lorsque j'eus terminé, elle resta figée, muette de stupéfaction. Son silence me fit peur.

« Okay », fut tout ce que je pus tirer d'elle.  
>« Okay ? » demandais-je.<br>« Je t'aiderai. »  
>Je lui sautai au cou pour la serrer contre moi. « Merci beaucoup ! »<p>

Après avoir réitérer mon remerciement une bonne dizaine de fois et avoir répondu à toutes ses questions (elle voulait voir la vidéo que j'avais faite d'Arthur, ce que je refusais mais compensai sa frustration en lui donnant des détails sur son corps… je lui devais bien ça), nous en vînmes à organiser ensemble _l'Opération Arthur_. Lorsque la bibliothèque ferma, à cinq heures, nous étions fin prêts. Nous avions décidé de nous retrouver jeudi matin pour revoir les étapes du plan et pour être honnête, notre amitié venait de prendre une nouvelle dimension maintenant qu'elle impliquait mes problèmes de cœur et une dose d'espionnage.

En rentrant à la maison, je me remarquai que je n'étais plus en colère ni déçu par Arthur. Ma conversation avec Mme Lake m'avait permis de faire le point, surtout concernant les conséquences de sa relation avec son père. Je comprenais soudain pourquoi il avait si peur et pourquoi il devait faire mine d'apprécier Sophia. Après tout, Uther Pendragon était un homme puissant et je me doutais qu'il accepterait d'avoir un fils gay.

Je savais que je devais amener Arthur à me reparler afin que l'opération puisse fonctionner donc, je décidai de ravaler ma rancœur et de recommencer notre correspondance intra-fenêtre. Dés que je fus arrivé dans ma chambre, je restai près de ma vitre, attendant que sa lumière s'allume. Il me fallut me montrer patient mais Arthur finit par rentrer. Je saisis mes jumelles et voulut attirer son attention lorsque je remarquai qu'il se tenait accoudé à sa fenêtre, pleurant à nouveau. Je voyais ses épaules tressauter sous la force de ses sanglots et cela me brisa le cœur. A travers mes jumelles, je vis l'une de ses mains écarter son volet droit, alors qu'il jetait un œil dans ma direction. Je ne savais pas ce qu'Arthur ressentait à mon égard en ce moment. Peut-être qu'il me haïssait, ou me considérait responsable de son état, ou alors peut-être espérait-il que je lui parle. Je ne savais pas.

Finalement, ses volets s'ouvrirent en grand et Arthur s'assit face à sa fenêtre, accompagné de ses jumelles, de son bloc note et de son fidèle marqueur.

Bon, apparemment, sauf s'il comptait me dire d'aller me faire foutre, il n'était plus en colère contre moi.

Je gribouillai rapidement avant qu'il ne change d'avis :

**JE DÉTESTE TE VOIR TRISTE **

Je le vis soupirer, puis il répondit :

**JE DÉTESTE ÊTRE TRISTE**

_Et moi donc mon ami…_

**QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS ?**

Il réfléchit un peu avant de hausser les épaules.

**RIEN NE VA**

RIEN A VOIR AVEC MOI ?

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour répondre. Il débuta par :

**BIEN SUR QUE SI, MERLIN**

Puis ajouta :

**JE SUIS TELLEMENT DÉSOLE POUR DIMANCHE. STP, PARDONNE-MOI**

L'avoir vu pleurer avait considérablement adoucit mes ardeurs, de plus, je n'avais aucune volonté lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Arthur.

**JE VAIS PAS MENTIR EN DISANT QUE TU M'AS PAS BLESSE. BEAUCOUP. MAIS JE PEUX COMPRENDRE TON POINT DE VUE**

Je le vis sourire alors qu'il répondait :

**JE VAIS PRENDRE CA POUR UN OUI :P**

_Connard prétentieux…_

**CONNARD! JE PEUX PAS M'EN EMPECHER, J'AI UN FAIBLE POUR TOI**

Il éclata de rire, j'étais plutôt content de moi.

**OUHAIS, C'EST-CE QU'IL Y A DANS TON PANTALON QUI PARLE.**

Oh bordel, il osait flirter avec moi ?

**LAISSE MOI T'ASSURER QUE CE QU'IL Y A DANS MON PANTALON EST TOUT SAUF 'FAIBLE'.**

Il rit de bon cœur avant que son visage ne redevienne grave et qu'il semble sur le point de pleurer à nouveau.

**ON PEUT PAS DIRE DES TRUCS COMME CA**

Hein ?

**POURQUOI ?**

PAS UNE BONNE IDEE, OK ?

Il avait sûrement raison, restons sage.

**TU FAIS QUOI A NOEL ?**

Je me demandais si Noël pouvait être considéré comme « joyeux » dans une famille où un sentiment de haine prédominait ?

**PÈRE SERA AUX USA. JE SERAIS SEUL**

Parfait ! J'avais envie de l'inviter, maman serait d'accord, mais si _l'Opération Arthur_ ne fonctionnait pas, je doutais sincèrement qu'il veuille passer Noël avec moi.  
>Je décidai de lui demander quand même et si les choses devenaient trop compliquées, il n'aurait qu'à décommander.<p>

**TU VEUX VENIR CHEZ MOI POUR LES FÊTES ?**

Son visage s'adoucit en réponse à l'invitation. Je pouvais voir qu'il était agacé à l'idée de devoir passer les vacances seul, et ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois.

**JE VAIS Y PENSER.**

Il était déjà neuf heures et j'allais le plus souvent au lit à dix heures. J'aimais dormir. Il était l'heure de lui dire bonne nuit.

**FAUT QUE J'Y AILLE. SALUT**

Il sembla étrangement triste. J'éprouvai la folle envie de me précipiter chez lui pour lui faire un câlin, mais au souvenir des événements torrides du weekend, je supposai que tout contact physique entre nous seraient proscrits pendant un bon moment.

A dix heures, j'avais passé un temps indécent sous ma douche, finit mes devoirs et lavé mes dents. Je demeurai allongé sur mon lit, une bouillotte à mes pieds, en attente d'un sommeil qui se faisait désirer. Après un long moment où je me tournai et retournai entre mes draps, la pensée d'Arthur ne me quittant pas, je finis par m'endormir.

Mardi et mercredi passèrent en un clin d'œil et soudain, nous étions jeudi. Le jour précédent le bal de promo, le jour précédent _l'Opération Arthur_. Comme prévu, Gwen et moi nous retrouvâmes pour peaufiner les détails et décidâmes de nous octroyer des noms de code. J'étais Sorcier, elle était Reine et Arthur reçu le nom de Prince. Je trouvais que cela lui allait terriblement bien.

Cette nuit, je parlai avec Arthur du bal de promo. Il m'avoua qu'il aurait mille fois préféré rester chez lui à jouer à la PS3 que d'y aller. Mais heureusement pour moi et _l'Opération Arthur_, la méchante sorcière de Camelot High l'avait forcé à s'y rendre.  
>Notre conversation resta simple et éludant le sujet de notre étrange relation. On parla de l'école, du football, de ce qu'on allait faire après le lycée.<p>

Je pus à peine dormir. J'étais tellement nerveux que je n'arrêtai pas de me repasser les étapes de l'opération, essayant d'imaginer toutes les éventualités.

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi<br>Jour du bal de promo  
>Jour de <em>l'Opération Arthur<em>**

Je me levai, m'habillai et me rendis au lycée comme si s'était un jour normal. Je savais que je ne verrais sûrement pas Arthur, ni aucun autre terminal, car ils étaient tous trop occupés à se préparer pour la soirée (ex: Sophia) ou rester au lit pour pouvoir supporter ce calvaire (ex: Arthur).

La journée passa plutôt vite, je fixai l'horloge toutes les trente secondes et Gwen et moi partageâmes un sourire mystérieux à chaque fois que l'on se voyait. Nous prîmes également l'habitude de nous appeler par nos noms de code, comme des espions – c'était super. Durant les cours, les professeurs ne prirent même pas la peine d'essayer de nous faire travailler. Au lieu de cela, nous confectionnâmes des décorations de Noël en papier. J'étais heureux que cette journée soit si relax parce que je savais qu'une fois le soleil couché, mon cœur s'emballerait certainement comme un fou, me faisait friser la crise cardiaque durant toute la soirée.

Après l'école, je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi, à la fois frétillant d'excitation et proche de l'apoplexie. Je tentai de me distraire en écoutant de la musique à fond et commençai à me préparer pour la nuit. Je trouvai mes habits fraîchement repassés et mes plus belles chaussures sur mon lit. _Merci Maman…_  
>Je savais que le bal commençait à six heures et demie, malgré tout, la plupart des gens y étaient attendus pour cinq heures. Donc, une demi-heure avant son départ « officiel », je me dirigeai vers ma fenêtre pour voir si Arthur était encore là. Ses volets étaient ouverts, je pus donc voir qu'il était entrain de se préparer. Il avait déjà enfilé son pantalon, mais était toujours torse nu alors qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre. Je lui fis un signe de main pour qu'il me vît. Il s'approcha alors.<p>

**TU Y VAS CE SOIR ?** me demanda-t-il.

Il n'arrivait apparemment pas à se mettre dans le crâne que j'étais plus jeune que lui on dirait.

**JE SUIS EN 1ERE, N'OUBLIE PAS !**

Comme je m'y attendais, il sourit face à sa propre bêtise.

**DÉSOLE, J'OULBIE TOUT LE TEMPS**

Il ajouta :

**J'AURAIS AIME QUE TU SOIS LA**

**J'Y SERAIS L'AN PROCHAIN**

Il eut un petit sourire.

**JE DEVRAIS FINIR DE ME PRÉPARER. LA LIMO ARRIVE A 5H**

**OKAY AMUSE TOI BIEN !**

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil puis me salua de la main avant de repousser ses volets. Je le vis son ombre se tenir face à sa fenêtre pendant quelques secondes encore, il me sembla qu'il était entrain d'écrire quelque chose. Mais je me faisais sûrement des idées.

Je retournai donc à mon bureau et me mis à écrire la lettre, première étape de _l'Opération Arthur_, avant de la plier. Je saisis mon bloc note, y inscrit un message en gros caractères et me dirigeai vers moi lit pour glisser les deux morceaux de papier dans la poche du smoking que mon père avait porté lors de son mariage.

A six heures, je sautai sous la douche et me préparai. J'avais prévu d'arriver au bal vers huit heures.

Je fus fin prêt à sept heures et demie, faisant les cents pas dans mon salon en attendant que mon taxi klaxonne. Les deux messages que j'avais dans mes poches semblaient peser une tonne, ma poitrine était en feu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me précipitai dehors et fonçai dans le taxi. Je tentai de reprendre une respiration décente, la fraîcheur de la nuit me permettant de retrouver mes esprits.  
>« Destination ? » demanda le chauffeur une fois que je fus installé.<br>« La mairie s'il vous plaît. »  
>Normalement, le bal de promo se déroulait dans le gymnase du lycée mais cette année, il était en rénovation. C'était une alternative plutôt avantageuse étant donné que la salle de la mairie était plus grande et plus luxueuse que notre bon vieux bâtiment sportif. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit un château miniature de plus, l'intérieur était aménagé d'une cuisine.<p>

A huit heures moins cinq, je me retrouvai debout face à la porte de service des cuisines. Je tentai de me calmer, surtout lorsque je vis qu'ils n'avaient pas lambiné sur la sécurité. Gwen avait reçu mon texto et j'attendais qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir.  
><em>Qu'elle se dépêche, je gèle ici !<em>  
>Enfin, la poignée s'actionna et Gwen sortit sa tête au dehors.<br>« Sorcier ? » appela-t-elle.  
>« Je suis là Reine », répondis-je en sortant de ma cachette, derrière un van.<br>« Viens, entre avant que mon père ne revienne ! »  
>Je me dépêchai de passer la porte et appréciai la chaleur qui imprégna tout mon corps. Gwen me donna un tablier, saisit ma main et me conduisit à travers la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve près de l'entrée du bal.<br>« Tu peux enlever ça », dit-elle en montrant le tablier. « Tu es prêt ? »  
>Je déglutis et acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. « En fait, pas du tout mais bon, je peux plus reculer maintenant. »<br>Elle me sourit, compatissante. « Okay, on vient tout juste de commencer à servir à boire, le dîner ne devrait pas tarder donc je pense qu'on devrait agir dés maintenant. »  
>« Okay », dis-je d'une voix incertaine, sortant la lettre de ma poche pour la lui tendre. Elle s'en saisit et s'apprêtait à sortir quand je réalisai qu'elle avait oublié un détail.<br>« Reine ? »  
>« Oui ? »<br>« Tu as le masque ? »  
>« Oh oui, quelle idiote ! » se souvint-elle en rougissant. Elle me tendit alors un magnifique loup en soie noir et argent.<br>« Merci pour tout. » Soufflai-je avant de sourire. « Je suis bien content que Sophia ait insisté pour faire un bal masqué cette année ! »  
>Gwen me posa une main sur l'épaule. « Je ferais bien d'y aller avant qu'on ne remarque mon absence. Bonne chance Sorcier. Souviens-toi d'attendre une minute avant de me suivre le temps que je lui donne la lettre. Reste ici, personne ne devrait de déranger. On te prendra pour un étudiant qui veut prendre l'air. »<br>« Okay. Wouhaou, je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit enfin le moment. »

Vraiment, j'avais le plus grand mal à réaliser. J'étais tellement paniqué que j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau s'était mis en stand by.

_Je peux le faire, je peux le faire, Je Peux Le Faire !_

De toute manière, qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver de pire ?  
>Il pourrait éventuellement me donner un coup de poing…<p>

Plus de temps pour succomber à la panique, je devais me lancer. J'avançai donc dans le hall et m'arrêtai devant les portes vitrées. Je respirai trop vite et me sentais étrangement faible.  
>A travers la vitre, je pouvais voir Gwen passer de convives en convives, un plateau en main. Je cherchai Arthur des yeux puis entrai. Il se tenait au milieu de ses amis, engagé dans une conversation qui semblait grandement l'amuser.<p>

Je me demandai soudain ce qui pourrait découler de cette soirée autre qu'un désastre total. Il allait certainement me haïr jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il était magnifique dans son smoking haute couture agrémenté d'une chemise en satin d'un bleu qui mettait les muscles de son torse en valeur. Comme les autres étudiants, il portait un masque. Le sien était en velours noir, bordé d'une frange du même bleu que sa chemise, certainement l'influence de Sophia.

Gwen se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui alors qu'elle valsait entre les groupes d'étudiants. Je devais combattre mon envie de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'Arthur.  
>« Excuse-moi ? » dit-elle à voix haute.<br>« Oui ? » Au début, il ne la reconnut pas.  
>« Le verre que tu as commandé ».<br>Il se souvint apparemment qu'elle était une de mes amis, car il prit le verre qu'il n'avait évidemment pas demandé sans lui poser de questions.  
>Il acquiesça et fronça les sourcils en sentant le message qu'elle lui glissa dans la main.<br>« Merci », souffla-t-il avant de boire une gorgée, mettant la lettre dans sa poche d'un geste discret.  
>Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et se dirigea vers les tables où il s'assit. Il y déposa son verre pour récupérer le message dans sa veste. Lorsqu'il le déplia, je quittai le mur où j'étais adossé et m'avançai lentement dans sa direction. Je détaillais son visage alors qu'il lisait.<p>

_« Arthur,  
>Pour commencer, je voulais te souhaiter une bonne soirée, en espérant que tu t'amuses bien. J'ajoute également que je t'avais dis que je ne serais pas là ce soir, mais j'ai menti. Laisse moi donc t'expliquer pourquoi.<br>C'est très difficile à dire, même par écrit, car je ne sais pas comment trouver les mots justes pour t'avouer la vérité. Je suppose que je vais tout simplement me jeter à l'eau. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu maladroit, pardonne moi, mais toute cette histoire me rend très nerveux.  
>Je veux que tu sache à quel point tu es génial, dans tous les domaines. Tu es beau à tomber par terre, doué en tout et même si tu peux être un sacré crétin arrogant, tu es malgré tout une personne unique. Je sais que notre « relation » a été plutôt étrange et confuse pour toi (pour moi aussi, rassure toi) mais je veux que tu saches que je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussé à agir ainsi à mon égard. Malgré cela, je crois qu'il est temps que tu prennes une décision. Tu es un homme à présent, tu n'as à rendre de compte à personne, surtout pas à ton père qui ne mérite pas tant d'attention.<br>Je te supplie de penser à ton futur et que tu commences par ne plus avoir peur de lui, que tu acceptes qui tu es vraiment. Cesses de te cacher et écoute ton cœur pour une fois, faisant fi de ce que pensent les autres.  
>Si tu décides de suivre ces conseils, sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Si ce n'est pas le cas, cela sonnera sûrement le glas de notre amitié et je changerai certainement d'école parce que je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des humiliations publiques.<br>Tu sais que tu me plais, que j'ai envie d'être avec toi et que je trouve que tu es le mec le plus sexy sur cette fichue planète, mais il y a une chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite…  
>(LEVE LES YEUX!) »<em>

Je vis sa tête se redresser, ses yeux rencontrant les miens pendant un instant à travers nos masques respectifs avant qu'il me voit le message que je tenais entre mes miens.

**JE T'AIME.**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il jeta un regard aux alentours. Trois ou quatre personnes me regardaient, étant donné que j'étais resté planté là depuis quelques secondes déjà, tenant ma pancarte, mais la plupart des étudiants ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué, trop occupés à boire et s'amuser.  
>Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il se leva de la table. Derrière lui, une fille bruyante venait apparemment de comprendre ce qui se passait, car elle cria un « OH MON DIEU », assez strident pour que toute la salle l'entende. Son hurlement fut suivit d'un silence de plomb alors que j'attendais la réaction d'Arthur, retenant mon souffle.<p>

A présent, tout le monde nous regardait et je vis qu'Arthur commençait à paniquer. Qu'allait-il faire ? Allait-il me mettre un coup de poing, me traiter de pédé pour ensuite en rire avec ses amis ? Ou agirait-il enfin en homme, cessant de jouer à ce petit jeu ?  
>Personne ne pouvait détourner les yeux de notre petit règlement de compte à OK Choral. Arthur se tenait droit, ses yeux passant inlassablement de ma pancarte à mon regard suppliant.<br>Soudain, Sophia écarta la foule et rejoignit Arthur.  
>« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » cria-t-elle.<br>Aucun de nous ne lui répondit et il semblait qu'Arthur était entrain de délibérer sérieusement, ce que je n'aurais pas osé interrompre.  
>Sophia s'approcha de lui et allait poser sa main sur son épaule, mais il la repoussa et lui jeta un regard glacial.<br>« Ne me touche pas ! »

_Aïe! Dure!_

Un sourire rayonnant vint ensuite illuminer son visage et je fus certain que la totalité des gens, moi compris, crurent qu'il avait perdu la boule.  
>« Sophia, chérie, je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »<br>Elle paraissait nerveuse, j'eux presque envie d'éclater de rire.  
>« Je te déteste, tu n'es qu'une salope et la seule raison qui me pousse à rester avec toi, c'est parce que tu t'entends bien avec mon père. »<br>Elle fut totalement prise au dépourvu et fit une grimace, certainement sur le point de pleurer.  
>Arthur récupéra alors quelque chose dans sa poche intérieure et je découvris qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de papier. Il reporta son attention sur moi et sourit alors qu'il le dépliait.<p>

**JE T'AIME.**

_NOM . DE . DIEU_

Il laissa tomber le message sur la table derrière lui et accourut vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je sentis soudain toute la tension quitter mon corps et mes peurs disparaître en un clin d'œil.  
>Des sifflements retentirent dans la foule alors qu'Arthur se penchait sur moi pour poser ses lèvres toujours arquée d'un sourire sur les miennes. Il m'embrassa passionnément.<br>Une fois qu'il daigna me relâcher, mes genoux tremblotaient et après m'avoir fait un baisemain qui me fit rougir férocement, il grimpa sur la table la plus proche et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, votre attention s'il vous plaît. » Il fit une pause et attendit que les murmures de surprises s'évaporent.

« Mon nom est Arthur Pendragon. Je suis le représentant des élèves et le capitaine de l'équipe de foot. Comme ma position le prévoit, ce soir, j'étais supposé vous faire un discours d'encouragement à propos de la persévérance. Malheureusement, » il toussa « des évènements récents me forcent à en changer le contenu. Je voudrais vous annoncer que je suis gay, ce que vous avez certainement deviné à présent. Je voudrais aussi vous dire que si vous avez un problème avec ça, souvenez-vous que je peux toujours vous botter le cul et vous faire manger le béton du trottoir. »  
>A cet état de fait, les amis footballer d'Arthur poussèrent des cris de support et sifflèrent joyeusement. Au moins, ils ne le laissaient pas tomber.<p>

Arthur leur sourit et ajouta : « Maintenant, je suppose que je devrais vous faire un vrai discours. Voilà tout ce que j'ai à vous dire – Ne soyez pas effrayé d'être vous-même, soyez gentils avec vos mères et FUCK MERCIA COLLEGE ! »

A l'entente des acclamations de la foule, je constatai qu'Arthur avait très rapidement regagné l'admiration de ses camarades.

« Du calme ! » cria-t-il, essayant de récupérer leur attention. « Je voudrais à présent remercier les profs pour nous avoir aidé à organiser cette soirée, Dieu parce que c'est un sacré miracle qu'on se retrouve enfin en final, et enfin, merci à Merlin Emrys pour être le meilleur, le plus patient des amis qu'on puisse imaginer. »

Je rougis outrageusement lorsqu'il mentionna mon nom et soudain, je fus heureux que quasiment personne ne sache qui j'étais.

« Okay, je pense que c'est tout. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, sans moi, parce que soudain, j'ai quelque chose de bien plus important à faire. » Finit-il avant de sauter de la table, attraper ma main et courir hors de la salle.  
>« Arthur, arrête. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »<br>« Je sèche mon bal de promo, Merlin. »  
>« Pourquoi ? »<br>« Parce que j'ai été le plus stupide des connards depuis le premier jour où je t'ai parlé. »  
>« C'est-à-dire ? »<br>« Je t'aime Merlin. Je t'AIME avec un grand 'A'. Je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi depuis la première fois que tu as tendu un message à la fenêtre. Je suis désolé d'avoir été un crétin aussi royal et je veux me faire pardonner. S'il te plait, laisse-moi t'offrir un vrai rendez-vous. »  
>« Non », répondis-je.<br>Son expression valait de l'or.  
>« Je t'ai tendu un piège, devant toute l'école en plus, le moins que je puisse faire pour toi c'est de t'inviter à dîner. »<br>Il éclata de rire et je lui souris. Soudain, je réalisai que je pouvais l'embrasser quand je voulais et c'est exactement ce que je fis.

Pendant cinq minutes, je me retrouvai acculé contre le mur extérieur de la mairie, mes lèvres écrasées contre les siennes. Nous nous séparâmes uniquement lorsque nous frisâmes l'étouffement.  
>« Viens, on ferait mieux de rentrer avant que je ne t'arrache tous tes vêtements et qu'on se fasse arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur. » souffla-t-il, haletant à mon oreille.<p>

Nous courûmes donc héler un taxi. Sans se concerter, nous décidâmes d'un commun accord d'oublier le dîner pour l'instant et demandâmes au chauffeur de nous reconduire chez moi. Durant tout le trajet, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de batifoler, nous embrassant comme les ados que nous étions sur la banquette arrière. Je me sentis navré pour le pauvre propriétaire du taxi, cela devait être plutôt embarrassant pour lui de voir deux garçons se bécoter furieusement à l'arrière de sa voiture.

Arrivés à destination, nous payâmes et sautâmes hors du taxi en toute hâte.  
>« Attend, est-ce que ta mère est chez toi ? » me demanda Arthur d'une voix inquiète.<br>« Non, elle travaille ce soir. »  
>« Merci mon Dieu, parce que je n'ai pas prévu de dormir de sitôt », dit-il avec un clin d'œil agrémenté d'un sourire gourmand.<p>

J'ouvris la porte et nous nous précipitâmes dans ma chambre. Je n'allumai que ma lampe de chevet, souhaitant donner à la soirée le caractère le plus intime possible.  
>Arthur commença à se déshabiller, mais je le stoppai.<br>« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.  
>« Je ne veux rien précipiter », annonçai-je alors que je déboutonnai sa chemise le plus lentement possible. Puis, je desserrai quelque peu sa cravate. Bientôt, les deux morceaux de tissus rejoignirent sa veste sur le sol.<br>« Je suis nerveux », admis-je.  
>« Et moi donc… » Répondit Arthur d'une voix rauque de désir. « Mais on n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit ce soir si tu ne te sens pas prêt Merlin. Tu as le contrôle. »<br>J'eus un petit sourire et me mordit la lèvre.  
>« Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir contrôler quoi que ce soit. »<br>Les yeux d'Arthur s'assombrirent et il laissa échapper un gémissement.  
>« Si tu savais tout ce que je rêve de te faire… »<br>« J'ai également quelques idées, seulement… on est tout les deux vierges, ne devrait-on pas allumer des bougies ou quelques chose du genre ? »

Arthur laissa échapper un éclat de rire et vint me saisir par les hanches pour me soulever du sol. J'entourai son buste de mes jambes, nos lèvres se dévorant à nouveau.  
>Et alors que je me fis la remarque que j'étais toujours habillé, il sembla lui-même s'en souvenir et me reposa doucement sur mes pieds.<br>« Ne devrais-tu pas être nu ? » me souffla-t-il.  
>J'étais plus que ravi de lui obéir. J'étais tellement excité que mon smoking trop grand en devenait presque serré. De plus, je ne voulais pas le ruiner.<br>Je me dévêtis rapidement, Arthur dévorant la moindre parcelle de ma peau à mesure que je la révélait. Bientôt, je me retrouvai en boxer, refusant d'aller plus loin avant qu'il ne soit dans le même état.  
>« A toi », suggérai-je.<br>Il obéit et je restais bouche bée devant la perfection de son corps, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers mon bureau et ne s'assoit sur ma chaise.  
>« Tu fais quoi ? » demandai-je, étonné.<br>« Oh, rien, je pense juste que tu me dois une revanche… »  
><em>Connard.<em>  
>« Tu n'es pas sérieux. C'est maintenant qu'on est enfin ensemble que tu veux que je me masturbe ? Comme si je n'avais pas passé mon temps à le faire durant ces derniers mois ! »<br>« Je suis très sérieux et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es un petit pervers et que tu m'as filmé en pleine action. Ce n'est que justice que de me retourner la faveur. »  
>Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je n'allais certainement pas refuser quoi que ce soit de sexuelle dans l'état où j'étais, surtout avec Arthur à mes côtés, mais quand même…<br>« Je ne sais pas, c'est plutôt bizarre de faire ça sachant que tu me regardes… » Avouai-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
>« Je sais bien, imagine si en plus je te filmais en même temps. » Répondit-il en faisant une petite moue moqueuse.<br>Je soupirai, acceptant ma défaite. Je n'avais pas le choix de toute manière.  
>Je fermai donc les yeux et fis lentement glisser mon boxer au bas de mes jambes. J'entendis la respiration d'Arthur se couper pour devenir haletante alors que je l'envoyais dans sa direction. Je soulevai alors mes paupières et allai m'allonger sur mon lit, mes jambes écartées pour qu'il ne rate rien du spectacle. Doucement, je commençai à me caresser, afin de lui en faire profiter le plus longtemps possible.<p>

A peine quelques minutes et ma hampe était tellement tendue que c'en était douloureux, je passai donc à la vitesse supérieure. De haut en bas, taquinant le frein… J'haletai, ma respiration se transformant en une suite de petits gémissements. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas Arthur et je vis qu'il se touchait à travers son boxer. Pourquoi n'abandonnait-il pas ce satané bureau pour me rejoindre sur le lit ?

Je me rapprochais de plus en plus du gouffre alors que j'ouvris le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour agripper un tube de lubrifiant. Stoppant toute action uniquement le temps d'en verser une petite quantité dans ma main, je jouis presque au contact du liquide frais sur mon membre brûlant. Mes doigts gauches reprenant là où ils en étaient quelques secondes plus tôt, ma main gauche s'aventura plus au sud. Je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant et j'appréhendai un peu mais je savais l'effet que ce geste avait eu sur moi lorsque j'avais observé Arthur. Il était temps que j'élargisse mon expérience sexuelle, surtout maintenant que lui et moi allions devenir plus… intimes.

Mes doigts se pressèrent à l'entrée de mon intimité inviolée et j'en insérai un.

C'était… différent…

Les yeux d'Arthur étaient littéralement glués à ma main gauche, la fixant avec une jalousie évidente, sa respiration en devenant laborieuse de désir.

« Viens là », m'ordonna-t-il.

J'obéis immédiatement, quittant mon lit pour m'installer à califourchon tout contre lui, ma main toujours posée sur mon sexe. C'était devenu un peu plus compliqué de bouger dans cette position mais j'y parviens et bientôt, j'ondulai des hanches, ma tête rejetée en arrière de plaisir alors qu'Arthur se frottait contre moi, ses lèvres dévorant mon cou offert.

Mon rythme devint erratique alors que je m'apprêtais à rendre les armes. Je fermai les yeux, sentant mon orgasme approcher et après seulement deux petites poussées, je m'écroulai contre Arthur, mordant son épaule pour m'empêcher d'hurler une obscénité, me rependant sur son torse.  
>Je me sentis soudain plus embarrassé que jamais. Je m'apprêtai à descendre d'Arthur, n'osant pas croiser son regard, mais il m'attrapa soudain par les cheveux et m'attira dans un baiser ardent.<p>

« C'était la chose la plus sexy que j'ai vu de ma vie, tu ne peux pas savoir », me murmura-t-il.  
>Et soudain, il changea totalement d'attitude, il se raidit et me repoussa pour qu'il puisse se mettre debout. Je tombai à genoux. Alors que je tentai de me relever il me força à rester sur le sol.<br>« Ne bouge pas. » Ordonna-t-il, le son de sa voix faisant descendre une vague de frissons le long de mon dos.  
>Arthur devenait exigeant, dominant et bordel, c'était sexy. Il ôta alors son boxer et s'approcha de moi, son membre érigé se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de ma bouche.<br>« Vas-y » Rugit-il presque.

Je fixai alors l'organe palpitant qui se trouvait en face de moi. Il était grand, long et ne manquait pas d'une certaine finesse. Comment étais-je supposé faire entrer un truc aussi énorme dans ma bouche sans m'étouffer au passage ?  
>Néanmoins, Arthur devenait impatient, alors j'humectai mes lèvres et me penchai en avant. Je le fis pénétrer dans ma bouche, taquinant au passage le sommet de son sexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le fonde ma gorge. Je me retirai ensuite, dessinant des arabesques avec ma langue avant de m'emparer à nouveau de lui avec gourmandise. Arthur laissa échapper un gémissement déchirant, ce qui me fit comprendre que je m'y prenais plutôt bien.<p>

Je fis quelques autres petites expériences, m'amusant avec son frein, ses bourses pleines et la petite veine qui palpitait le long de sa hampe, avant qu'Arthur ne perde totalement la tête. Il passa alors une main dans mes cheveux et commença à mouvoir ses hanches, allant et venant à l'intérieur de ma bouche à une vitesse bouleversante.

Je faillis m'étouffer une ou deux fois, mais il semblait éprouver tant de plaisir que je finis par décrisper le fond de ma gorge pour l'inviter à aller plus avant. Arthur devenait de plus en plus impitoyable à mesure que son orgasme approchait et bientôt, je sentis un mélange de salive et d'une substance au goût opiacé caresser mes lèvres gonflées. Enfin, il se libéra dans un hurlement guttural, sa semence salée se répandant dans ma bouche. Ce n'était pas vraiment déplaisant, juste étrange.

Une fois qu'il fut revenu de son délire orgasmique, il tomba sur mon lit, m'entraînant à sa suite.  
>« Wouahou », fut tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire.<br>Il m'ôtait les mots de la bouche…  
>« Totalement »<br>Il commençait à s'endormir, alors il m'attira contre lui, m'entourant de ses bras. Il se pencha à mon oreille pour susurrer, « Je t'aime Merlin », avant de poser un petit baiser sur ma tempe humide.  
>« Je t'aime », répondis-je avant de me tourner pour lui faire face. Passant mon bras par-dessus son corps endormis, je saisis un paquet de mouchoir afin de nous nettoyer quelque peu.<br>Puis, je remontai ma couette sur nous et éteignis ma lampe de chevet, pour reposer entre les bras musclés d'Arthur. Avant de m'endormir, je le dévisageai. Un sourire bienheureux reposait sur ses lèvres désirables et il me parut plus paisible que jamais. J'étais euphorique que nous soyons enfin ensemble et que notre jeu de chat et la souris ait enfin prit fin.

_Ce n'est pas trop tôt Arthur Pendragon, parce que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre._

FIN

* * *

><p>Votre ultime avis ? ^^<p>

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, je vous adore! 3

A bientôt j'espère!


End file.
